Different Circumstances
by Miss Grace O'Malley
Summary: What happens when Elena gets what she never wanted? How will she cope with a sudden life and romantic change? Rated M for future chapters. Elejah to follow!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elena Gilbert sat in her history class wondering what was going to happen at the Mikaelsons' ball that night. Would she get to see Elijah? Would Klaus try to kill her? How would Damon and Stefan react to her not having a date? And what would she even wear?

"Elena?" Alaric Saltzman's voice distracted her from her mussing, "do you know the answer?"

"What was the question, Mr. Saltzman?"

Alaric sighed heavily, "Who was the General for the Confederates during the Civil War?"

Elena grasped at straws, trying desperately to remember that piece of crucial history to appease her guardian.

"It was General Lee, wasn't it, Mr. Saltzman?" Matt Donovan spoke up. Elena sighed in relief, glancing at him gratefully.

"Correct, Matt. Next time please refrain from answering questions that weren't directed at you."

"Can you please show some enthusiasm? I mean, it's not every day that we get to go to a ball," gushed Caroline, "We're going to a ball at one of the biggest mansions with people that actually know how to throw a kick ass party!"

Caroline's reasoning may have seemed shallow, but that was Caroline. Elena couldn't shake the weird feeling she'd been feeling all day no matter what she did. Even the dress shopping that Caroline had forced upon her made no difference.

"I'm sorry, Care. Of course I'm excited." Elena gave a forced smile, "Who're you bringing?"

"Tyler said he had other things to do, probably sleeping with that furry little skank. Not that I care, of course."

"Caroline." Elena chided gently.

"Okay, fine. Maybe I care a little. I can't believe he's still trying to string me along! I gave him so much time to figure everything out, but he still didn't want me. I mean, who wouldn't want this," she motioned to her body, clad in a skin tight red, floor length dress, "Any boy would be beyond lucky to have a date with this!"

Elena couldn't help but laugh. "Replace boy with man and then you have your answer. Tyler's just a boy, you need a man. Someone that respects you and loves you and God forbid doesn't leave you for a 'furry skank'."

"What would I do without you, Elena?" Caroline hugged her friend.

The next two hours were tortuous. Caroline tried on every single dress in the store or so it seemed, just for her to choose the first dress she tried on. Elena couldn't blame her; her red dress suited Caroline as much as her blonde hair needed curls. Elena couldn't find a single dress that fit her the way it should have. Dress after dress fell flat on her figure. Caroline had no problem voicing her opinion on each one: _too short, too long, what the hell is that?_

"Caroline, I give up," Elena was defeated as the walked along the rest of the stores, "I'll never find something that says _sophisticated_ like what I have envisioned in my head."

"Oh, _come on_, Elena! We'll find something so ravishing that it'll knock the socks off of every male there!"

Caroline's optimism was scarily infectious. Within moments, Elena's hope had been renewed as she looked at every shop in earnest. Each dress she looked at seemed to be lacking something, yet she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Caroline was growing exasperated with every store that failed to please Elena.

"_I don't even take this long_," Caroline mumbled.

Just as Elena and Caroline were about to give up, something caught Elena's eye in a store at the end of the block. Elena rushed to the store, her hope rising high.

"Elena, that's an old antique shop, there won't be anything in there that's even remotely worth a look," Caroline lectured.

Elena didn't stop; she went right up to the store window and sighed dreamily. There, on a vintage manikin was the dress of her dreams. It was a classic ball gown: champagne colored satin, tulle, and ribbon adorned this one of a kind piece. Elena had to have it. Without waiting for Caroline, she went into the store.

"Can I help you, dear?" A little old lady said delicately.

Elena flashed a huge smile, "Yes, actually. I'm interested in the gown in the window. Is it for sale?"

"Why yes, it is. Do you know much about vintage pieces? That one has a real history." The old woman said.

"I'm afraid not, I'm looking for a dress for a ball and that it just everything I've been wanting."

"Well, let's get you in it first, dear, it make sure it fits," Caroline had just walked in, looking around the little shop, "your friend can help you, I presume?" The older woman carefully took the dress off of the manikin and ushered both Caroline and Elena into the only dressing room at the back of the store.

"Holy crap, I stand corrected, maybe I'll start shopping at antique stores!" Caroline said as she laced up the corset of Elena's dream dress.

Elena stared at herself in the mirror, stunned at what she saw, "I've never seen anything this beautiful in my life," she breathed.

"Are you girls ready yet?" The old woman called from the main store.

Elena followed Caroline out of the dressing room, holding herself as a lady would: with honor and beauty.

The old lady stared at her in wonder, "It's as if that dress was made for you, my dear."

"Do you know where this dress came from?" Caroline inquired softly.

"My grandmother acquired it from a wealthy family in the early 1800's. It was said that this dress was crafted as early as the 1500's. It has been preserved for many, many years, being handed down for generations. It is authentic in every meaning of the word," The old lady sighed in remembrance, "I wouldn't sell it in any other circumstances, but I have no one to pass it down to after I'm gone. I'd much rather it go to someone who will enjoy it and appreciate it'd rich history."

Elena felt uneasy, "How much are you asking for it?"

"For you, my dear, I will sell it for $100. I've never seen anyone look as near as lovely in it as you do. I feel as if it truly was made for you, just at the wrong time," The old lady's eyes gleamed, "If that price is satisfactory to you, I can package it up and get the bill settled."

Elena nodded, it was a surreal price for such an amazing piece, but she wasn't going to argue. Caroline helped her out of the dress and returned it to the old lady.

Elena couldn't believe the deal she got as she walked out of the store.

"Can you believe that? That dress is gorgeous! I'm actually a little jealous that I didn't see it first," Caroline pouted, "How do Stefan and Damon feel about you going stag? I mean, if they weren't worried before, they certainly will be now!"

As Elena readied herself for the Mikaelsons' ball, she still couldn't figure out what the weird feeling was. She stared at her dream dress hanging on the back of her bedroom door. Was it really made for her? It just seemed too good to be true.

Elena cast aside her estranged thoughts and began putting on her makeup. It wasn't anything dramatic, just an enhancement on her features. She piled her hair on top of her head with stray curls coming down to frame her slim face.

She looked at the dress and slowing began dressing: Petticoat upon petticoat confusing her at every turn. After finally tightening her corset and pulling on the long silk gloves did she look in the mirror. Her brown doe eyes seemed even larger, her olive skin sparkling in comparison to the champagne colored dress, her lips were a beautiful pink and her hair framed her face so perfectly. Elena hardly recognized herself. Her dream dress seemed to pull out the more sensual and sophisticated side of herself that Elena had never seen before. She looked like a woman, not a high school senior.

She grabbed a beaded clutch that matched her dress effortlessly, gave herself a final look in the mirror, and headed out to her car.

Elena pulled up to the Mikaelson mansion in awe. The entire mansion had been transformed into something out of a fairytale. Lights were strung everywhere, soft music was playing throughout a five-mile radius of their house, and people in suits and ball gowns adorned everywhere the eye could see.

Elena was so immersed in the views around her that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She slammed on the brakes at the last moment when she noticed Matt was standing in front of her car. Elena rushed out of the car and up to Matt.

"Oh my God, Matt, I'm so sorry! I wasn't even paying attention!" Elena apologized.

"It's fine, 'Lena. I saved you in history today and you decided not to kill me with your car. Seems like an even exchange," Elena nudged him in the ribs," But wow, you look gorgeous tonight."

Elena blushed at the compliment, "You don't look so bad yourself, Matty," Looking him over in a black suit with his hair slicked back, "Are you here alone, too?"

"Nah, Rebekah invited me. I'm supposed to be her date, but I don't want to walk in alone," Matt offered her his arm, "Want to join me?"

Elena gratefully took his arm and allowed him to lead her to the Mikaelsons' front door.

"This is it," Elena said softly as she clutched onto Matt's arm for dear life.

"What are the names for the announcement?" The butler said as we approached the staircase.

"Matt Donovan and Elena Gilbert," Matt said since Elena froze.

The butler nodded and waved them forward.

"Announcing Matt Donovan and Elena Gilbert."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews! I've never written fanfiction before and I'm still learning how to use this site! If you have any suggestions/opinions, please feel free to share them with me. I'll be doing my best to release a chapter a day, but it may be more or less. **_

Chapter 2

"Announcing Matt Donovan and Elena Gilbert."

Elena walked down the grand staircase with Matt by her side. All eyes were on her and her dream dress. Through the crowd, she locked eyes with Elijah Mikaelson. He stared at her with a look of wonder and amazement. Rebekah and Kol seemed disinterested in her, while Klaus seemed to be looking at her with such an intense hatred, that her eyes immediately went back to Elijah. She elegantly reached the bottom of the staircase, her champagne dress flowing behind her. As she lost Elijah in the crowd, Matt escorted her to the person she least wanted to see, Damon.

Damon's ice blue eyes lit up as he took Elena in. Her dress hugged every single curve her body had to offer and Damon couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Hello, Elena. You look absolutely beautiful tonight," Damon said, not moving his eyes from her form, "Does my brother know you're here unescorted?"

Blushing, Elena looked up at him from under her eyelashes, "Thank you, Damon. Stefan, however, is none of your concern. I figured he wouldn't even show up because of our break up."

"You're very welcome," he said, taking her hand and brushing a kiss on the back of it, "Just don't underestimate his love and loyalty towards you."

Elena couldn't help but stare at Damon in his suit, completely ignoring the last part of his sentence.

_He really cleans up well_ she thought.

As the first dance started up, Damon took her hand and led her on to the dance floor. He spun her away from and then pulled her tight against his body. Damon wouldn't let his eyes leave hers, lavishing as her eyes never strayed either. Elena felt guilt rising in her chest as her thoughts went to Stefan. _How could I have been so cold to him?_ She tried desperately to shake her thoughts and focus on the handsome man in front of her. Dance after dance commenced and she didn't even think of finding another partner until a man set his hand on Damon's shoulder.

"Would you mind to relinquish your date for a short time? My mother would like to speak with her in private," Finn Mikaelson said, then looked at Elena, "That is, if you don't mind, my Miss Gilbert."

Damon growled as a shiver ran down Elena's spine involuntarily.

"Is it completely necessary?" Damon said pointedly.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Salvatore, it is extremely necessary at the moment," Finn said offering Elena his hand.

"If you think that I'm letting her go into a psychotic witch's lair alone, you've got to be as crazy as you are old." Damon said shortly, smacking Finn's hand out of Elena's reach.

"Mr. Salvatore, you'd do well not to insult my mother in front of me. She may not be the easiest person to get along with, but I assure you that Miss Gilbert will be in capable hands."

Elena questioned, "What does she want to see me about?"

"Ah, I am just the messenger, Miss Gilbert." Finn said casually.

"More like the creepy butler," Damon muttered.

"Shall we?" Finn asked Elena, extended his hand once more.

Elena took his hand hesitantly and allowed him to lead her away from Damon. Her mind worked a mile a minute trying to decipher what Esther could possibly want from her. They passed Elijah as they worked their way up the grand staircase to the bedrooms. Elijah questioned her with his eyes; Elena could only shrug slightly in return.

They approached a door to which Finn knocked three times. He obviously heard the response he was waiting for and opened the door to reveal Esther sitting on a very expensive looking couch.

"Come in, come in, sweet Elena. How are you enjoying the ball this evening?" Esther asked kindly.

Elena entered the room and took a seat sitting opposite of the witch, "It's very nice, thank you. You have a very lovely home." Elena felt as if she was on her first date with Matt all over again; she was never good at small talk.

As if sensing her uneasiness, Esther stopped the formalities, "Dear Elena, I understand that you had your reservations about meeting me here, it's quite understandable. Thank you for coming so peacefully." she said.

"What can I help you with Mrs. Mikaelson?" Elena asked.

"You see, when I made my children into what they are, I used Tatia's blood, the person your doppelganger blood originates from. Her blood, your blood, binds all of my children together to make them the original vampires," Esther paused slightly, reveling in her memories, "I've been forced to watch my children commit atrocity after atrocity. My sisters, the witches, are very angry that all of this has happened. They sent me back to repent; to clear myself and the earth of the ungodly monsters I created."

Elena gulped, "Then why do you need me?"

"Oh, Elena, you can be so naïve. Since it is your blood that created my children, only your blood can destroy them," Esther maliciously said, "To return to the other side as an upstanding witch, I must destroy the monsters I created. All of them."

"But, what about Elijah?" Elena couldn't wrap her head around the idea that Elijah wouldn't be alive anymore. For some reason, she cared very deeply for the second eldest original, "Can't you just get rid of Klaus? Of all of your children, he's the worst! Elijah, Finn, Kol, and Rebekah haven't done anything to deserve this! Sure, I guess they've done bad things, but Klaus tops all of that even on a good day! You'd be killing innocent people!" Elena, in her rage, had gotten up and approached Esther, practically yelling in her face.

"Please, sit down, Elena. I'm not killing innocent people. My children have not been people since the night they were transformed hundreds of years ago. Finn has volunteered to sacrifice himself for the sake of what's good."

"Then why do you need me?" Elena repeated softly.

"I need your blood, Elena. All of my children must consume it. Once I perform a spell, your blood will link my children together. What happens to one will happen to them all."

Elena gasped, the pieces finally fitting together. Her blood would be used to destroy all of the originals.

"You can't do that! I won't let you!" Elena yelled.

Finn swiftly came back into the room, restraining Elena while Esther grabbed her arm. "You don't have a choice, Elena. You're a doppelganger. Your life is not your own," Esther said angrily, taking a knife and slicing into Elena's arm, letting the blood flow into the vile she held under the wound.

"Elijah." Elena whispered as darkness overtook her.

* * *

"Excuse me, Damon, have you seen Elena?" Elijah had found Damon after Elena had been gone for quite awhile.

"Your freaky older brother took off with her awhile ago. He said the witch bitch wanted to talk to get about something important." Damon sneered.

Elijah's jaw ticked at Damon's language towards his family, but decided to let it go. "If you see her, please tell her to find me. I wish to have a word with her concerning my mother."

"Tell her yourself," Damon said, motioning to the grand staircase where Elena was once again descending.

Elena looked pale and a little frazzled, yet Damon still thought she looked beautiful, nothing amiss. Elijah was the only that noticed that Elena seemed to be not acting herself.

As she reached the bottom of the stairs, her legs gave out. Elijah was there in a flash, catching her in his arms.  
"Elena are you feeling alright?"

Elena's eyelids fluttered, trying to focus on Elijah's face, "Elijah? Are you really here?" Elena's mind was a muddled mess; she couldn't remember what happened with Esther. She couldn't remember anything but pain and worry for the original family.

"Elena, what's wrong?" Elijah asked urgently.

Elena quickly regained her composure, standing on her own with just a hand on Elijah's arm to steady herself. Her head was slowing becoming clearer, as she tried to decipher her memories.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Esther stood on the grand staircase, surrounded by all of her children except Elijah who still stood by Elena's side. He began to move towards the staircase and Elena tightened her grip on his arm.

"Don't leave me," she said desperately.

Elijah stayed put, looking at her curiously.

"Everyone, please join me in a toast." Butlers dispersed around the room, bringing champagne to all the guests. Elena noticed that one particular butler was only serving the original family.

Elijah took his glass and offered one to Elena. As she lifted her arm to take the glass he offered her, he noticed a few drops of blood on her dress.

"Elena, are you bleeding?" Elijah looked concerned as she looked down.

Everything suddenly clicked in her head. Her memories of what Esther said and did came rushing back.

Elena smiled at the original family and leaned towards Elijah, "Don't drink the champagne. Tell your siblings the same." Elena said as low as humanly possible.

Elijah looked at her questioningly, but he softly repeated her words so that only close by vampires could hear. Kol's eyes went straight to Elena and then back to his siblings. Luckily Finn hadn't heard anything as he was at the top of the stairs.

"To honor, prosperity, and having my family together again," she raised her champagne glass, "To a new beginning!"

Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus, Kol, and Elena pretended to drink the champagne as Esther stared at her children, unaware of Elena's deception.

"Why did you say not to drink the champagne, Elena?" Elijah had led her into a room on the ground floor, demanding answers. "What did she say to you earlier this evening?"

"Elijah, she wants to kill you!" Elena started sobbing, "She wanted to use my blood to link you and your siblings together to kill you. Finn volunteered to be the sacrifice so you'd all die. I couldn't let that happen!" Elijah looked at Elena as if she was hysterical; she felt she was losing her mind.

Just then, Rebekah brought Caroline into the room.

"You might want to take your little friend somewhere where she might have more fun. My family has a few things to discuss," as Rebekah looked pointedly at Elena, "in private."

Before Caroline took Elena back to the party Caroline bit her wrist and held it to Elena's mouth, "Just drink, it'll make you feel a little better. You look paler than I do and that's hard to do!"

Elena drank a couple mouthfuls before pushing Caroline's wrist away. She only felt slightly better, but it evaporated as they ran into Damon.

"What's going on? What did momma witch want?" Damon demanded, not noticing how shook up Elena was.

"Not now, Damon. She obviously upset. Are you stupid or something?" Caroline scolded.

Damon looked taken aback. He reassessed Elena's appearance; shocked slightly that he has missed her frazzled look.  
"Elena, what's wrong?"

She quickly filled both of them in on what Esther said.

"So we're going to be rid of the sinking original family? Perfect." Damon mused.

"Well, not exactly," Elena said softly, seeing Damon's eyes get tighter, "I tipped off Elijah."

"You what?! Tell me you're kidding, Elena. We could have finally been rid of these evil bastards and you had to ruin it?" Damon shouted at her.

He grabbed her and hauled her into a more secluded area, another guest room, a study by the looks of it, shutting the door in Caroline's face as she tried to follow.

"What were you thinking, Elena? How could you be so stupid?" Damon continued shouting at her, making her cry even more. "Stop it with the innocent act, Elena. You're not fooling anyone."

Elena couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Damon, leave me alone. I've made my choice. You can't do anything about it. Leave it alone." Elena said, pushing him out of the way and opening the door in a huff., coming face to face with Caroline.

"Oh no you don't," Damon growled, reaching for her arm and missing. He grabbed her hanging corset strings and yanked her back into the room. He had misjudged his strength through his anger and Elena flew back into the room, landing right on her ass as her head hit the corner of the coffee table with a sickening crack.  
Elena lay on the floor, reaching up to touch her head. She pulled her hand away and it was sticky with fresh blood.

"Ow," she whimpered, losing focus of her hand.

"Elena!" Caroline rushed to her, cradling Elena's head in her lap, "someone call an ambulance! Elena, stay with me, it'll be okay."

"Damon." She said softly, as her vision faded and her heart slowly stopped and she was enveloped in darkness once again.

**Please remember to R&amp;R! **

**~Grace**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much, siberia21 and bulldozed88 for your encouragement! I can't seem to stop writing today, so here's chapter 3 a little ahead of schedule!**

Chapter 3

Elijah heard the commotion, quickly rushing towards his study on the first floor. Looking into his study, he saw Caroline sitting on the floor with Elena's head in her lap.

"Elena, please, come back," Caroline sobbed, smoothing back her friend's hair.

Damon sat on the only couch in the room, his head held in his hands. Everything about his demeanor seemed defeated. "How did I let this happen?" Damon was on the verge of tears, looking down at his love.

"What happened here?" Elijah's voice clipped, glaring at Damon.

"What does it look like? For being an all mighty original vampire, you sure can be stupid," Damon sneered back, "I let my anger get the best of me. If your family was dead, this never would have happened!"

"Do not blame your lack of restraint on the fact that my family is still alive," Elijah was across the room in a flash, holding Damon against the wall by his throat, "I will not tolerate such insolence when you are referring to my family. I could easily rip you apart for what you've done to Elena. You had to right to punish her for what she's done. If you were smart, you would realize that by killing my family, every vampire would also cease to exist. She did your worthless hide a favor."

"What do you mean? _We wouldn't exist anymore_?" Caroline looked up from Elena, "Did you know about that, Damon?"

"My family alone is responsible for every single vampire that walks this earth. By killing even one of us, their entire line would be wiped out forever," Damon looked away, ashamed as Elijah kept his eyes on Caroline, "If I'm not mistaken, Caroline, you were turned by Katerina Petrova. Katerina is descended from Niklaus' bloodline. Therefore, killing Niklaus would effectively kill not only you, but Damon and Stefan as well."

"And Elena," Caroline said softly, looking down at Elena's still form.

Elijah dropped Damon in surprise, "What?" Elijah sounded angry again.

"She died with vampire blood in her system," Caroline muttered.

Elijah grabbed Damon once again, forcing him against the wall with such strength that dozens of books fell from their cases. "What did you do, Damon?" Elijah's hand tightened uncomfortably around Damon's throat, Caroline gasped when she heard the telltale cracks of the fragile bones breaking, "Elena never wanted to become a vampire. How could you do this to her? Are you that selfish? Is her happiness worth less than your own? You despicable, vile, vindictive-"

"Elijah, stop!" Caroline yelled, "It was me! She wasn't supposed to die! It was an accident. But she'll come back. She'll be okay."

Elijah threw Damon onto the floor, turning to Caroline, "We now have a transitioning vampire in our house when it is filled with humans. Perfect."

"We don't even know when she'll wake up. It could be hours," Caroline sighed.

Damon rubbed his throat, still on the ground, "I'll take her home with me," Damon rasped out, "She can transition in peace. Or not, if she chooses."

"Let you take her home?" Elijah whirled around to face Damon, looking at him incredulously, "You killed her! Do you honestly think that I'm going to let you take her to your home and allow her to be subject to your fits of rage, again?"

"It was an accident, you accented dick! Do you think I meant to hurt her? Really?"

"Yes, I do. You're a very selfish being Mr. Salvatore. It would not surprise me one bit to know that you would turn Elena just so you wouldn't have to be alone like you've had to be since Katerina faked her death to leave you and your brother."

Just as Damon was about to respond, he and Elijah heard a crack and saw Caroline slump over onto the ground. The door of the study flew open and Elena was lost in a sea of guests.

"Elena!" Damon yelled as Elijah whooshed out of the room.

Elena ran through the guests, trying not to breathe in their delicious scents. She managed to force herself out into the back of the mansion, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves.

_What's happening to me? Why can I hear everything? What's that smell?_

"Elena, are you okay?" Matt's voice reached her through her thoughts.

She turned around in relief, but as soon as her eyes caught sight of him, an overwhelming craving took over. She lunged at Matt, sinking her new fangs into his soft neck.

The taste was unlike anything Elena had ever experienced. It hit her tongue and flowed effortlessly down her throat. She drank like a drowning person gasping for air. She couldn't stop. She allowed the feeling to take over all of her senses, not noticing how limp Matt had become in her arms.

Elena was suddenly thrown across the yard, instinctively falling into a defensive crouch. Damon had found her before Elijah.

"You don't want to do that, Elena," he warned as she growled.

"What did you do, Damon? What happened to me?" Elena screamed, "How could you let this happen?"

Damon whooshed over to her, "Elena, it was an accident. I never meant for it to happen," she broke down and he wrapped his arms around her, "And now I'll never have chance to fix it, you've already fed." Damon ended bitterly.

Elena stiffened in his arms, suddenly remembering Matt. She ran to his side, lowering her head to his chest, listening for a heartbeat. "No, no, _no._" She whimpered, "Matt wake up, I'm sorry, wake up!" She grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him roughly, "Please! Matt! _Wake up_!" She cried into his chest, finally understanding what she had done.

Elijah had finally found Elena. He took in the sight of her holding Matt's body as realization dawned on him, "Elena, I-"

"Well look what we have here," Klaus said smugly, cutting Elijah off as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere, "My little doppelganger is all grown up and finally had her first kill." He looked at Damon, "This throws a little wrench in my plans of creating hybrids, doesn't it, mate? Couldn't keep your hands to yourself because of another Petrova woman? Get a little carried away?" Klaus wagged his eyebrows at Damon, his eyes glinting maliciously.

"Klaus, this is neither a time nor place for such things to be said," Elijah intervened, "It was an accident and we're very lucky that Elena is still with us."

"Lucky?" Klaus yelled, his joking demeanor fading away, "Now I have to wait another 500 years for a damned doppelganger that may or may not come. She was my last chance to finally not be alone. I couldn't care less if she was still alive. Now, I'm responsible for a baby vampire that has already killed her human boyfriend!"

Elena's head shot up, locking her eyes on Klaus, she pounced on him. Dragging her razor sharp nails down his chest before she took him by the arm and threw him as far as she could, destroying the Mikaelsons' gazebo as Klaus' body crashed into it.

"You think I asked for this you stupid hybrid? I'd be more content being your human blood bag than using other people as blood bags!" Elena lunged at him as he began to get up, pounding her fists into his ribs to release her anger, "I hate you!" She spat as she got up and gave him one final kick before walking away.

Klaus lay there, gasping for breath as his body quickly worked to heal itself, "Get her out of here before I destroy her," he told Elijah.

"Nik, I actually think the baby vampire might actually do us some good around here. She seems to keep your arse in its place," Rebekah said as she walked out of the mansion, her beautiful ivory gown flowing behind her, "She might be fun to play with since she's new."

"Rebekah, I'm not sure what you have in mind, but I assure you the newness will wear off. She'll be weaker than us and Niklaus will be sure to get rid of her. She can stay with me as she adjusts, away from certain people," Elijah said pointedly, looking between his sister and Damon.

"She coming home with me," Damon growled, "I've known her longer, I know what she needs. She's not going to play house with the whole damn original family."

"That's a little insulting," Rebekah whined, "What did I ever do to you? I mean, besides help Nik to try to kill your little doppelganger."

"I'm not going anywhere with anyone!" Elena shouted, "I can make my own decisions, I don't need any of your help. Especially not yours!" She screamed at Damon, "I just killed my best friend. I want to grieve. I want to make all of these stupid emotions go away! It was an accident!"

Klaus had gotten up and made his way over to Elena, "Dear, Elena, you don't want to feel anymore?" Elena nodded, in tears, as Klaus looked her in the eyes, "Then turn it off. Don't feel anything anymore. Go on a rampage and kill whomever you fancy. They're just humans after all, their lives are _worthless_." Klaus compelled her.

"No! Elena, don't do that! Don't turn it off!" Damon yelled as he tried to rush Klaus, only to be restrained by Rebekah.

"Bex, make him shut up," Klaus ordered.

"If you insist," Rebekah sighed, snapping Damon's neck as if it were a toothpick. Damon fell to the ground lifeless as Elena's vision became unclouded.

"Is that really necessary, Niklaus? Elena needs her humanity, it's who she is," Elijah pleaded.

"Too late," Klaus smirked as he heard screams from inside the mansion. Elena had managed to slip by Elijah and was now fulfilling her compelled orders.

Klaus looked at Rebekah, "Did you notice her dress? It looks rather familiar to me, but I can't seem to place it."

Rebekah snorted, "It looks like the one you had made for Katherine for the original sacrifice ceremony, not that you should be worried about what Elena Gilbert of all people are wearing."

"Ah, that's right. She never got a chance to wear it. I wonder what ever happened to it," Klaus mused as he and Rebekah slowly made their way back into the mansion, noticing the screaming had almost stopped.

**Please be sure to R&amp;R!**

**~Grace**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay, guys! My grandfather was admitted to the ICU last night for heart problems :(**

**I've spent the entire day at the hospital today and I channeled my anxiety through writing! **

**Siberia21: Kol will be coming up soon, I promise! I've got some pretty big plans for him. Elijah isn't swooping off with Elena anytime soon, I feel like a lot of fanfics make them get together too soon. I like building the tension! ;)**

**JMHUW: I hope this answers some of your questions!**

**Bulldozed88: Her "strength" will definitely be addressed soon(?). It depends on where chapter 5 leads me!**

Chapter 4

After Elijah rushed into the mansion, bodies littered in his path. Broken necks, blood spattered everywhere, and even a couple heads lolled about. Elijah tried to calm the crowd, but it was no use. After noticing that Elena was nowhere to be seen, Kol, Elijah, and Finn had started compelling people to leave and not remember what they saw.

When the main floor was cleared of everyone, except the bodies, Elijah listened closely for Elena.

"Please don't do this! I've known you since you were a child, Elena! Why are you doing this?" An unrecognized voice pleaded from upstairs.

"I'm doing it because I'm thirsty, Mayor Lockwood. You wouldn't understand. All your family has to offer are dogs," Elena spat, "You're the enemy. You're a threat."

Elijah followed her voice only to walk in on Elena's teeth buried in Mayor Lockwood's neck. He grabbed Elena by her upper arms, gently restraining her and turned her so she faced him, "You will forget your bloodlust. You will control it." Elijah compelled her.

Elena blinked, looking at Mayor Lockwood's body at her feet. "Eh, she's still breathing. She'll be fine," Elena shrugged, biting her wrist and forcing it into the passed out woman's mouth, "Should we just leave her here or should I call Tyler and his were-skank?" she asked Elijah.

"Elena Marie, what have you done?" Caroline scolded, walking upstairs, giving Elena the death stare.

"Oh, calm yourself vampire barbie. I just had a little fun thanks to Klaus compelling me. It's just a few measly humans after all."

Caroline looked at Elijah incredulously, "Is her humanity already off? She hasn't even been a vampire for like two seconds!"

"You have Niklaus to thank for that. He was angry that Elena seems to be unreasonably stronger than him, even for a baby vampire," Elijah said, "I'll have to monitor it, but I believe it shall pass in time."

"You can stop talking about me like I'm not here," Elena said flippantly while looking over her nails, "It's just so nice not to feel anything right now. I mean, poor Matt, but I don't feel a thing. In fact, I'm hungry again. Is there anyone left downstairs, Elijah?"

"Elena, you need to learn to control yourself. The human population is not food at your disposal. You must learn to drink from blood bags or, at the very least, feed without killing."

"Yeah, yeah, show me the food," snapped Elena.

Elijah led Caroline and Elena downstairs to their kitchen. "Blood bags are in the fridge, you can warm it up in a cup if you'd like," Elijah motioned to the cupboards above the sink.

"Elena, did you see what you did to their main floor? That's going to cost a fortune to repair! Do you take payments?" Caroline looked at Elijah hopefully.

"It's on me, actually. It was bloody brilliant watching Nik get the snot beat out of him. I'll pay for the repairs both inside and out as long as Elena comes around more often." Rebekah said as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a blood bag.

Caroline's eyes widened as she looked at Elena, "You did _what_?"

"Oh, I forgot, snapped your neck didn't she?" Rebekah looked at Caroline, "She threw Nik at least a hundred feet or so and totally destroyed our vintage gazebo," She tsk'd Elena with mock anger, "That was made in the late 1800's you know. However, I have to admit I felt a certain type of satisfaction as I watched him sail through the air and break a couple bones. It was well deserved after this many years. None of us dare to stand up to him except Elijah because we'd more than likely end up with daggers in our back and that went out of fashion _years ago_."

Elena and Caroline had settled in at the Mikaelsons' kitchen table, Caroline with a cup of blood and Elena just sucking on a blood bag.

"That insufferable little doppelganger better be gone, Elijah, or I swear I'll set mother loose on the earth," Klaus' voice rang through the mansion, announcing himself before he actually entered the kitchen.

"Regretfully, Niklaus, you seemed to have made Rebekah snap the neck of the person that was so willing to take her home. We'll just have to wait until Damon returns to the land of the undead before she leaves." Elijah quipped.

"It won't be long," Caroline muttered as her vampire hearing picked up Damon's cursing from outside.

Elena finished her blood bag and got up to leave the kitchen, "Klaus if you ever want a rematch, you know where to find me," Klaus glowered at her and for once she wasn't the least bit afraid, "Elijah, Rebekah, thank you for your _hospitality_. I'll make sure to try to stay out of your way. Maybe," she winked at Elijah before swaying her hips and leaving to go find Damon.

* * *

It felt wrong getting into Damon's car. It didn't seem to bother Elena as much as it would've usually, though.

_Humanity thing? Hmm._ Elena thought.

"I really am sorry about everything," Damon apologized as they drove away from the Mikaelsons' mansion.

"Are you seriously trying to apologize for killing me?" Elena gaped at him, "That's like if you ran over my dog and told me I could still keep it!"

"It was an accident, Elena. It's not like I did it on purpose," Damon snapped.

"Whatever. Just take me back to the boarding house, I'm hungry again."

Damon's grip tightened on the steering wheel, but he didn't respond.

Elena whooshed into the house and down to the basement where a seemingly endless supply of blood bags awaited her as soon as the car stopped.

Damon took his time following her inside, throwing his keys onto the table in the foyer. His vampire hearing picked up Elena gulping down blood bags, but he also heard another sound from upstairs. He slowly climbed the stairs when a door opened and Stefan walked out, practically running into Damon.

"Hello, brother. Get tired of running away?" Damon drawled, "Or did you miss the sweet Elena?"

"Shut up, Damon," Stefan sighed, "I'm only passing through. I'll be gone in a few days," turning and continuing down hall, he heard a noise coming from the basement, "Running with our kind now? Be sure to keep the vampire whore to yourself. And replace the blood bags after she leaves," Stefan said over his shoulder.

"Ouch," Elena said, blood bags in hand as she came up the stairs, "That's a little harsh considering I've only slept with you and, might I add, what a let down that was."

Stefan stiffed as soon as he heard Elena's voice "You miss a lot when you run away from your problems, brother," Damon said softly.

Stefan whirled around to face Elena, "When did this happen?" He demanded.

"Damon didn't tell you? Well, we went to the evil family's ball, crazy witch took my blood, tried to kill her kids, didn't work because I warned them. Blah blah blah. Damon got angry and killed me. Ta-da. Now I'm a bloodsucker without humanity and I'm still hungry," Elena explained, tearing into another blood bag.

"You killed her because you were angry? I knew you were selfish, Damon, but this is a new low, even for you!" Stefan glared at his brother, "What happened to her humanity?"

"Evil hybrid compelled me," Elena mused, "It's better this way. I don't have to think about Matt or any of the people I killed tonight. I'm just going to focus on blood. And maybe sex. I mean, I'm never this horny," she looked at Damon, "Want to help me with that?"

"I would love-" Damon started but was cut off by Stefan, "No no no! You are not having sex and blood gorging. Get in the basement and stay there!" Stefan yelled.

"You're just angry she didn't ask you," Damon said pointedly.

"I'm angry because everything she does without humanity, she'll regret when she flips the switch back. I'm trying to help her, Damon! She just killed her best friend. The last thing she needs is to become reckless." Stefan fumed.

"Do you really want to help me, Stefan?" Elena asked rhetorically, "Then leave! It's the only thing you're good at anyway. I don't need you hanging around and trying to make me feel bad about things that I have no control over. Get over yourself. We're done. And I'm done with you."

Stefan huffed and walked down the stairs and out of the boarding house.

Elena looked at Damon deviously, "So about that sex?"

Damon's lips were on Elena's in an undead heartbeat, his hands on her waist pulling her closer than she ever thought possible. They moved at vampire speed to the bedroom and before Elena knew it, she was thrown on the bed with Damon on top of her. Her shirt was missing already, much to her surprise. His fingers flowed down her stomach, leaving a trail of fire behind them. Elena's body reacted in a way she never thought was possible. She arched into every touch he offered. He nipped at her hipbones, hearing her moan as his extended canines graced her sensitive skin.

"Damon," Elena moaned, grabbing him and pulling his mouth to hers, he eagerly returned the kiss, wanting nothing more than her touch.

She flipped them in a millisecond; she was on top and in control. She ripped his shirt to shreds; running her nails down his chest and drawing blood.

Damon made a pain filled sound, "Gentle, Elena. You're a lot stronger than me right now," he said as he reached his hand up and stroked the side of her face, "But you are so beautiful."

Elena blushed, burying her face in the crook of his neck, "I'm stronger than you?" She smiled devilishly, the wheels turning in her head.

"Just for a little while, baby," he murmured against the top of her head, pressing her hips into his groin.

Elena whimpered slightly, grinding her hips as she felt his arousal grow against her. She lifted her hips just enough to get his pants and boxers off in a flash before she resumed her efforts of exciting him.

"It's not fair that I'm naked and you aren't," his voice sounded like a caress, soft and sweet and it made Elena snap.

"Oh, it's not fair?" She said gently, "Why ever would I have to be fair?" She shoved her hand into Damon's chest, wrapping her fingers around his undead heart and squeezing slightly, "You only _killed_ me."

Damon froze, realizing what a dangerous game they were playing.

"Did you really think I'd let you live?" She laughed, "I'm going to rip your heart out and enjoy every second of it." Elena pulled slightly.

"Elena," Damon rasped out, "I'm so sorry, Elena. Please don't do this. I'll do anything. I'll leave you alone forever. Please, Elena!"

"You sure do beg pretty, Damon," She pulled her hand out of his chest and flipped herself so she was behind him, her hands on his neck, "You see, you're nothing to me anymore. You have been weighed, you have been measured, and you have been found wanting," she whispered into his ear, letting her teeth graze his earlobe making him shiver, "You'll always want me, Damon. You'll want me for as long as your pretty little heart stays in your chest," she yanked his head to the side, effectively breaking his neck in one swift movement.

She got up from the bed and went to his closet, pulling on one of his black shirts before heading out of his bedroom. She stopped when she saw his wallet on the floor. Elena picked it up and pulled out all the cash he had and a couple credit cards, too, "I'm taking these, by the way. You won't miss them," she said to his lifeless form.

When she got downstairs, she stocked up on blood bags and alcohol before taking Damon's keys from the foyer table.

Elena pulled away from the boarding house in Damon's Camaro, leaving Mystic Falls behind for a new adventure without either Salvatore.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry this is so late, guys! My grand father is still unresponsive at this point. We have to wait 72 hours to get all the info. Tomorrow I'll be home until the late afternoon, then I'll head back to the hospital. So, I plan on getting *caught up* with some chapters.**

**Thank you all for your kind words and support!**

Chapter 5

Elena's heels clicked as she turned onto Bourbon Street. She looked around, enjoying the sights of New Orleans.

She loved this freedom, the sense of not caring for anything. She could go into a shop, kill the owner, and take whatever she wanted. The best part about New Orleans was there were bars everywhere; lots of opportunities to run up Damon's credit cards.

Elena made her way into a bar on Bourbon Street, walking to the bar and sitting down, "Whiskey, straight."

"ID, please," the blonde behind the counter said.

"You don't need my ID, Camille," Elena compelled her as she looked at the bartender's nametag, "Just get me my drink."

"Coming right up," Camille said as she grabbed a glass.

Elena looked around the bar, noticing one man in particular. She took her drink and sauntered towards him, "You're not following me, are you?" She asked teasingly.

"On the contrary," Kol Mikaelson said, "I like to keep a close eye on witches and New Orleans seems to be filled with them."

"Ah, so you're like a witchy little stalker?" Elena asked, taking a seat across from him, "Do these poor witches know you're preying on them?"

"I resent that, actually. I used to be a witch when I was human."

"And that was a very long time ago," Elena quipped.

Kol glared at the brunette, "You don't know when to be quiet do you?"

"Don't have a filter, no humanity, remember?"

"Stupid, Klaus," Kol muttered.

Elena took a drink, "Klaus may be stupid, but I'm pretty sure he actually did me a favor. Humanity is a god-awful thing. I don't know why I tried so long to preserve mine."

"Having humanity is one of the rarest things in the world, Elena. It's what separates us from the real monsters," Kol said passionately, "I went decades without my humanity and I regret every second of it. I hurt so many people; I used them for all the wrong reasons. And the worst part is that I can never fix any of it."

Elena eyed him carefully, trying to guess his angle, "If you're trying to get me to flip my humanity back on, it won't work. Klaus _compelled_ me. I can't just fix that. I don't want to! I'm finally having fun, " Elena said, "I'm not responsible for anything. For once in my life, I'm in control. No one is trying to save me or stop me from doing what _I want_."

"I understand," Kol sighed, "Klaus took a lot from me when I was daggered. That's one of the reasons I flipped my switch in the beginning. I was angry for all the wrong reasons and the wrong people suffered for it."

"I'm sorry, but thank you," Elena approved, "Although, I'm not_ actually _sorry. That's just something I'd say if I were still human."

"I understand."

"Thanks, I guess," Elena said, finishing her drink, "Maybe I'll see you around?"

"I plan on sticking around for a little while, let me know if you're interested in _getting together_."

"You wish," Elena countered, walking away. Looking at the bartender she said, "He's paying for my drink."

* * *

Elena found herself in yet another hotel room, two bodies at her feet.

"_Lightweights_," she muttered, kicking them into a more unified pile, "Room service is going to have their hands full."

In the past week, Elena had left at least two dozen bodies in random hotel rooms across New Orleans. Nothing traced back to her so she was safe. However, the head vampire of the French Quarter was starting to get annoyed with the dead bodies piling up. His vampires were beginning to become restless. Something had to be done about the reckless baby vampire.

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson's phone buzzed in his suit pocket as he read a book in his study, "Elijah speaking," he said, answering his phone.

"Elijah," Marcel said, "We seem to have a problem that traces back to the originals."

"What can I help you with, Marcel?"

"New Orleans, specifically the French Quarter, has a baby vampire problem. I've asked around and word has it that your family has already claimed her and I couldn't allow my guys or myself to be responsible for pissing off the oldest vampires in existence."

"What's the name of this vampire, Marcel?"

"Elena Gilbert."

Elijah sprung up from his chair, whooshed upstairs and swiftly packed a bag. He started making his way out of the mansion and to his car.

"I'll be there shortly," Elijah said before he ended the call and drove to the airport.

* * *

"What can I do to get you to buy me that pretty diamond necklace?" Elena flirted with a guy who stood next to her in a jewelry store just outside of the French Quarter.

"What'll you give me if I do?" The guy said, putting his hand on her and letting it fall lower.

"I don't think we're thinking the same, big boy," Elena warned.

"I think we are," he said as he smacked her ass hard.

"Wrong answer," she growled, throwing him into the jewelry case, glass shattering all around him.

"What's the matter with you, stupid bitch!"

"That's not very nice," Elena grabbed his head, ripping it free of his shoulders, making blood cover the priceless diamonds, "Well, that was a waste."

Elena walked out of the jewelry store after compelling the owner to forget her face and _call in a deep cleaning service_.

For once, seeing all the blood didn't tempt her. She was able to control herself. In a small, strange way she felt oddly proud of herself. Elena couldn't help but wonder why she way still so strong. Baby vampires nearly always lose their strength within the first week of their change. Elena had been strong from almost a month now, her strength never dwindling. She exercised it often, whether it was throwing a random person through a window or restraining victims, she was never weaker than her prey.

Elena walked back to the hotel she was staying at, all on Damon's dime of course. She said hello to the young woman behind the front desk.

_Keeping up appearances_, she thought bitterly.

Elena automatically sensed that something was amiss as she walked into her hotel room. Sitting in the corner chair, waiting expectantly was Elijah.

Elena sighed, "What do you want, Elijah?"

"I'm here to inform you that your little indiscretions have formed somewhat of a problem for the other vampires of the French Quarter," Elijah explained, "They called me before deciding to get rid of you permanently. You have two choices Elena: come with me and learn to control yourself or I can let Marcel do with you as he wishes."

Elena snorted, "Not much of a choice is there?" Elijah shrugged, "I guess I'll just stay here, I can take care of a few angry vamps."

"That's not smart, Elena," Elijah warned, "You aren't as strong as you were when you turned. You will be torn apart."

Elena whooshed behind him in a millisecond, placing her hands on his neck and swiftly breaking it, "You underestimate me, Elijah. You all do."

Elena left the hotel room and made her way to the French Quarter.

_No one's going to threaten me, _Elena thought, _not even a stupid vampire that's too scared to even confront me._

She felt a gathering of the supernatural overwhelm her senses, leading her to the heart of the French Quarter: the Compound. She walked in confidently, awaiting her host to notice her arrival.

"I'm ready for you, _Marcel_," Elena taunted, "Had to send a big, bad original to reel me in? Couldn't take care of me _yourself_?"

Elena felt a whooshing behind her and she moved out of the way.

"Elena Gilbert. Aren't you a little too pretty to be causing such a scene in my city?" Marcel said, appearing effortlessly in front of her, staring her down.

"Your city? Ha! You honestly think it's yours? I could take it from you without even breaking a sweat."

Marcel was on her in a second, his hands on her throat, threatening to break it, "Get one last look, Elena. After I break your neck, I'm going to rip your heart out," Marcel growled, "I still have a conscience. I won't make you suffer."

"Too bad," Elena said, swiping his feet out from under him and pinning him to the floor, "I don't have a conscience, not anymore," she forced her hand into his chest, ripping out his heart as he yelled.

Marcel's body went cold, his skin turning a sickly ashen gray.

Elena took his body outside, draping it from the arch outside of the Compound, "This city is mine!" Elena yelled into the night, "Anyone who has a problem with that can come talk to me about it!" She threw his heart into the street, closing the Compound door behind her.

New Orleans now had a new queen and her name was Elena Gilbert.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the encouragement, everyone! I'll be heading back to the hospital in the next hour. I'm really excited for the next chapter, I've got a lot of ideas!**

Chapter 6

Elijah woke up in Elena's hotel room, alone and furious. He took his phone out and dialed Marcel's number.

"Marcel's phone, Elena speaking."

"Elena, where is Marcel?" Elijah asked, trying to control his anger.

"He's…unable to come to the phone right now. He's too busy _hanging out _in the French Quarter."

"What have you done, Elena?" He said sharply.

"I did what no one thought I could do. Don't bother coming around. You're no longer welcome here." She said before the line went dead.

Elijah flipped the couch in the room, losing control of his emotions. All he wanted was to drive a stake through Elena's heart to make this all stop. He knew that he should call Klaus, but every fiber in his body was telling him not to. Against his better judgment, he dialed Klaus' number.

"Niklaus," Elijah said as soon as the other end picked up, "I need you to come to New Orleans immediately. Your compulsion on Elena has gone too far. She's been terrorizing the city and, regretfully, you're the only one that can lift the compulsion."

"Is this really necessary, Elijah?" Klaus sighed, obviously otherwise invested in his life in Mystic Falls.

"She killed Marcel, Niklaus. She wasn't in her right mind."

The other end of the line went deathly silent before Klaus choked out, "Was it fast?"

"I never pegged Elena to be malicious, even without her humanity. I'm sure he didn't suffer," Elijah lied, wanting to preserve Elena's life.

A sigh of relief was heard from Klaus, "I'll be there as soon as I can," Klaus said before quickly adding, "Keep an eye on her until I can lift the compulsion." There was a click and the call ended.

Elijah went to the lobby and settled up the bill, smirking to himself as he realized how Elena's been paying for everything. He charged the rest to Damon's credit card, along with the room damage.

As Elijah walked through the French Quarter, the other vampires shrunk away from him. Elijah had a good reputation as a businessman, but back when New Orleans was still young, the original family ruled New Orleans. They were ruthless in their ruling. Elijah, Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah had no remorse for any vampire that didn't follow their rules. The penalty was always death.

Marcel had allowed too many vampires to do what they want in the French Quarter as long as they didn't draw attention to any of their kills. The vampires that called the French Quarter their home were afraid that the original family was going to move back in and set boundaries all over again. And Elijah would be ruthless in enforcing them. He was anything if not honorable.

* * *

The Compound door was chained shut, but Elijah heard loud, obnoxious music coming from inside. As he looked up, he saw Marcel's body hanging from the arch above the building.

He heard sobbing coming from in front of a building across the street. A young vampire with dark hair stood there, tears streaming down her face as she looked at Marcel's lifeless body.

Elijah called to her, "Come here, I have a task for you."

The young woman shuffled over uncomfortably, "Yes?" She sniveled.

"Did you know, Marcel?" Elijah continued when she nodded, "I want you to take his body somewhere safe until my brother arrives; he'll want to see him before his body is burned."

The woman nodded slowly, not needing Elijah to compel her.

"What is your name?" Elijah asked.

"Gia," she said softly, "Marcel and I were…close."

Elijah nodded, "Thank you for your cooperation, Gia. I'm here to make sure everything gets back to normal around here."

* * *

_I feel so close to you right now, it's a force field. I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal. Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall. And there's no stopping us right now. I feel so close to you right now._

Elena danced around a man that she had compelled to be part of her entertainment for the day. Bodies littered the floor of the Compound, all drained of blood and some decapitated.

"Please don't do that to me," the guy begged, "I didn't do anything to you!"

Elena grabbed his face and compelled him, "You will have fun and enjoy every second of this until I drain every last drop of blood from your body."

_And there's no stopping us right now. And there's no stopping us right now. I feel so close to you right now._

It was late into the night by the time Elena finished playing with her meal. His body dropped to the floor with a dull thud. She moved all the bodies to the dumpster in the alley behind the Compound, breaking their bones as she shoved them all inside.

When she was back inside, she cleaned up after herself, bleaching the floors and rearranging the furniture to its rightful places. Her music still played through the speakers, a slow song quietly ending as she heard a pounding on the Compound door.

Elena whooshed up to the rafters above the Compound's main floor, waiting for the intruder to show their face.

_Well I'm so above you, and it's plain to see. But I came to love you anyway, so you pulled my heart out. And I don't mind the bleeding, any old time you keep me waiting, waiting, waiting._

The Compound door flung open, showing two shadow figures as they took in their surroundings, looking for Elena. She held her breath, willing herself to not make a single noise.

_Oh, oh-oh, I got a love that keeps me waiting. I'm a lonely boy. I'm a lonely boy. Oh, oh-oh, I got a love that keeps me waiting._

Klaus Mikaelson raised his head motioning subtly to the rafters; Elijah picked up on the hint, whooshing upstairs and out of Elena's sight.

Her heart stopped, if it were even possible.

Klaus walked directly under her, addressing the room around him, "Dear Elena, do you think that you can keep New Orleans? Your strength is no match for the original hybrid, you know that."

Elena coiled her body, ready to pounce on Klaus when she was suddenly sailing through the air. Elijah had grabbed her and they both fell hard onto the Compound's floor.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Elena screamed as Elijah struggled to hold her securely.

"Niklaus, I can't hold her for much longer, hurry up and compel her!"

Klaus went to the tangled mess, kneeling in front of her and looking her in the eyes, "Flip the swi-"

Klaus never had a chance to finish, Elena grabbed Elijah and threw him into Klaus, both of them barreling across the floor, crashing into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

Klaus was up in a flash, heading back towards Elena, ready to rip her heart out. Elena easily sidestepped him, swiping her leg under his feet effectively knocking him on his face.

"Everyone always underestimates me!" Elena yelled, "I'm stronger than both of you."

Elijah looked her over from his heap on the floor; he suddenly realized that Elena was indeed stronger than both he and Klaus. Elijah had brought a syringe full of vervain just in case. While Elena was dealing with Klaus, Elijah whooshed behind her and stuck the syringe into her neck, holding her up as she began to fall.

"Now, Niklaus!"

Klaus stopped in front of her, looking in her eyes before she lost consciousness, "You will allow your humanity to return. Flip the switch back."

Elena's eyes widened as she crumpled in Elijah's arms. He swooped her up bridal style and carried her to the bedrooms upstairs in the Compound.

"Niklaus, you may want to let the others know that Elena has been delt with," in a softer tone he added, "A young vampire named Gia has taken Marcel's body for safe keeping. You should seek her out."

Elijah continued up the stairs, stopping in what used to be his bedroom. He laid Elena on the couch in there and sat across from her, waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

"You must be Klaus," Gia said warmly, "Marcel is in here. Your brother told me to wait until you arrived."

Klaus walked in to the little house, sadness looming over him.

"He's right in there, I can give you some time," She said gently.

Klaus nodded at her and she left the room. He walked to Marcel's side, looking down at his ashen face.

"I should have done more to protect you," Klaus said sadly, "I should have let you and Rebekah be happy together. You deserved New Orleans. You deserved your happiness." Klaus knelt down to Marcel's level, placing a soft kiss on his forehead as he pulled a lighter out of his pocket.

"You will always be my little warrior, Marcellus. My son," Klaus dropped the lighter on Marcel's still form. Flames licked every inch of skin that they could; enveloping him in a fire that burned brighter than he did.

Klaus gave one final look at Marcel's charred body before leaving Gia's small house. Walking the streets of New Orleans would never be the same. New Orleans was leaderless for the time being and Elena still had to be punished for her crimes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late post! Things have been crazy between home and the hospital. I'll do my best to update as frequently as I can. Thanks, everyone!**

Chapter 7

Sunlight trickled through the cracks in the curtains, landing on Elena's still form. Elijah sat opposite of her, willing her to wake up and soon. Klaus had been in a fowl mood. In the days that Elena had been asleep, Klaus busied himself with replacing order to the French Quarter.

Marcel's death didn't seem to have the effect on New Orleans that Elijah or Klaus expected. The local vampires went about their normal lives; they didn't mourn, they didn't observe new leadership. They all just fell into the new pattern of reporting to either Klaus or Elijah. Klaus continued to allow Marcel's rules to stay in place; another change wasn't something the French Quarter needed.

_Matt's body lay at her feet, his neck ripped open and covered in blood. Elena's body shook in immeasurable grief. Faceless people from the ball littered her memories; blood, screams, and carnage chased her. Every fiber of her undead being felt as if it was being ripped about by guilt of what she had done. She couldn't escape._

Elena had started moving slightly and Elijah was by her side in an instant. He took her hand in his and squeezed softly. He brushed her hair back from her face, "Elena," he murmured, "I'm trying to make it better."

Elijah dived into her mind, taking her grief onto himself. He pushed further, allowing her to have peace of mind and pleasant thoughts as he dealt with every negative feeling she had to offer. He didn't understand why, but he couldn't bear her suffering.

_Elena felt a heaviness lifted off of her. Her thoughts began to turn to lighthearted things. She felt as if someone was holding her hand, keeping her anchored to the earth. Elena thought of Elijah, his kind eyes and the way he seemed to protect her. She felt a sense of closeness to him; she needed him for some unknown reason._

Elijah smiled at her thoughts, ignoring the grief temporarily to realize that they both felt the connection. He allowed her to slip into happier thoughts as he continued to channel her emotions. She wouldn't feel anything she didn't want to.

* * *

Elena's eyelids fluttered, taking in the moonlight that shone through the open curtains. She felt a steady pressure on her hand and looked down.

"Elijah?" She asked.

Elijah looked up and gave her a faint smile, "You've been out for awhile."

"How long is awhile?"

"Almost a week," he sighed, "It took some time for you to work through your emotions."

Elena sat up, taking her hand from Elijah. She stretched, hearing all of her bones snap back in to their rightful places, "I feel like I was hit by a bus."

"I don't take kindly to being called a bus, but I understand the sentiment," Elijah chuckled.

"Why don't I feel bad about what I did? I can't remember being angry or upset or anything."

"I transformed your ill feelings into _happier_ ones. What you did was not your fault. Klaus made the decision to take your humanity; I felt it was unnecessary for you to go through the emotions," he explained.

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close, "Thank you, Elijah."

He was surprised at her sudden show of affection, but recovered quickly, "You're very welcome, Elena," he said softly against her hair as he hugged her back gently.

Elena pulled away and stood up. She walked around the room, stretching her legs, "How's Klaus?" She asked, peering out the window and at the French Quarter.

"You can ask him yourself," Elijah said, "He'll be arriving shortly."

* * *

Klaus walked into the Elijah's room, his eyes set on Elena.

"Well, well, look who's finally up. We have some business to discuss, love."

"Niklaus, I will not tolerate any rudeness that you seem to spew towards Elena," Elijah warned in a dark voice, "No harm is to come to her because of your idiocy."

"My idiocy? Damon Salvatore is the only idiot to speak of. His _indiscretions _led to Elena's transformation along with the end of my hybrid line," Klaus fumed, "And since Damon is not here, it's only fitting that I take out my anger on this psychotic doppelganger," Klaus rushed Elena, wrapping his hand around her throat, lifting her off the ground.

Elena didn't even have time to gasp before Elijah knocked Klaus away from her, making her fall to the ground.

Klaus quickly got to his feet, cursing as he did, "Why are you protecting her, brother? She is just another worthless Petrova doppelganger now! She is useless," Klaus yelled.

"Just because Elena is no longer of use to you, brother, does not mean she is useless to me. I assure you, Niklaus, if you go after Elena again you will not live to see the next doppelganger," Elijah gestured to the door, "I am giving you the option of leaving, Niklaus. You would be wise to take it."

"The next doppelganger is mine, Elijah. You can do what you'd like with this one," Klaus said, barely containing his rage as he walked out of the room and out of the Compound.

Elena looked at Elijah from her place on the floor, "Why would you protect me? I did awful things, Elijah. I know that Klaus compelled me, but it was still me. I _hurt_ people. I didn't mean it, but I did," Elena sighed hopelessly.

"I would do anything for you, Elena," Elijah offered her his hand and was relieved when she took it, "I feel this indescribable pull towards you and I thought that it would have went away once you transitioned," he pulled her onto the couch, taking a seat next to her, "But it didn't. The pull is stronger than anything I've ever experienced. I feel very protective of you, Elena. I would even put your life ahead of my own."

Elena looked down, at a loss for words. How could what he was saying possibly be true? As a human she was nothing but a doppelganger. As a vampire she wasn't anything special.

"You are special, Elena," Elijah reminded her softly, retaining the ability to peer into her thoughts, "You are stronger than any other vampire I have ever encountered. Even stronger than myself."

"Why?" Elena looked up at him, questioning him with her doe eyes.

"Of that, I'm not sure. It's something I'd like to talk to a witch about."

"Can we go now?" Elena asked, looking at the darkness outside.

"Of course. It is the _witching hour_ after all," Elijah said, chuckling.

* * *

"From what I can tell, you two share a bond similar to those who share a blood bond. Have you two ever shared blood?"

Sophie Deveraux sat with her eyes closed, holding hands with both Elena and Elijah. Sophie's house was in the heart of the French Quarter. The young witch wasn't enthused at being woken up in the middle of the night for something as trivial as a bond.

"We have never done any blood sharing, even when she was a human," Elijah readily answered.

Sophie's eyebrows knitted together in concentration. She started a soft chanting to open her mind to her ancestors.

Elena looked at Elijah with concern. He reassured her by taking her free hand in his and brushing his thumb along the back of it.

As soon as their hands touched, Sophie gasped, "That's not possible."

"What isn't?" Elena asked, taking in the witch's surprise.

"The both of you share a mating bond," Sophie shook her head in disbelief, "To my knowledge, it's impossible. There has never been another mated couple in our history."

"But there were rumors. I remember hearing about them in the early 1400's," Elijah said.

"Rumored, but very rare. No one has ever witnessed a pairing before. Especially knowing that there was a connection before the transition, it just raises more questions."

"What is a mating bond?" Elena asked softly.

"A mating bond is when two souls recognize each other as their other half," Sophie explained, "It isn't as romantic as it sounds, it puts a dependence on one another. You both would be willing to do anything for the other."

"But would that explain her strength?" Elijah asked.

"Yes and no. Being your mate, Elijah, she should share your strength, meaning she would be an equal. She is stronger than you, correct?" Elijah nodded, "She seems to pull strength from you, excessively so. Since she was turned before your mating bond was realized, she absorbed the strength to protect herself until the mating has been completed."

"Meaning we have to share our blood," Elijah realized, understanding what Sophie meant.

"Yes."

Elena sat there, confused as all hell, but still understanding what was happening, "So like human soul mates?" She rationalized.

"In a way, I guess. But much more complicated. If one of you dies, so will the other. However, since Elijah is an original, if Elena were to die he would not. He would live in agonizing pain, but he wouldn't parish as she would. Elijah would never have another mate during his existence."

"Oh," Elena felt a small fraction of happiness, but the rest of her was scared.

Elijah got up and pulled Elena with him, "Thank you for your time, Sophie. We'll be back if we have anymore questions."

"Of course," Sophie nodded, allowing them to leave.

* * *

"So, we're like an unofficial official couple?" Elena asked Elijah.

Elijah ran a hand through his hair, "Yes, but I won't force you to be with me."

They sat in the study of the Compound; Elena had been trying to make sense of everything Sophie had said. It was now noon; Elijah had spent the morning answering every question that popped into her mind.

"I'm not sure what all of this means," Elena sighed, "But I'm willing to see where it leads," Elena took Elijah's hand, "I just need time to process everything."

Elijah smiled, looking into her beautiful brown eyes, "We have all the time in the world, my love."

**R&amp;R please!**  
**-Grace**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, last night was an emotional night at the hospital. The doctors have decided to take my grandfather off of the ventilator and move him to hospice. It's become apparent that he won't be waking up again. They have started giving him morphine to ease his transition into the next life. While I'm sad, he's not gone yet. I can still spend time with him.**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! It means so much. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 8

Klaus arrived back in Mystic Falls the same night he left New Orleans perturbed and upset.

"What's got your knickers in a knot?" Rebekah shot at him as he walked through the front door of the Mikaelson mansion.

Klaus stopped to hang up his jacket in the foyer closet, "Rebekah, I'm not in the mood for your insolence tonight. If you want to annoy anyone, go find Kol."

"I would," she sighed, "But Kol has decided to return to London for the time being. Maybe I'll go visit Elijah. He was always my favorite anyway," she said flippantly.

"Go on, then. I'm not stopping you," Klaus said, before quickly adding, "Oh, and don't even think of antagonizing Elena. Elijah has become unreasonably protective of her."

"Hmm…." She mused.

* * *

Elena woke up in her bed, in her own room at the Compound. Elijah had insisted on her having her own space to deal with everything that's happened. It was adorned with light pinks and ivory shades; a young girl's dream.

_A human girl's dream_, Elena thought bitterly.

A light knock sounded on her closed door, "Come in," she called, covering herself up with the blankets.

Elijah entered, holding a silver tray, "I brought you some food," he said, setting the tray down on her bed, "I wasn't sure what you ate for breakfast, so I brought a little bit of everything."

The tray was filled with croissants, bagels, fruit, and blood. Elena picked up the glass filled with blood, sipping it slowly.

"Good choice, you'll need your strength today," he said, adding when Elena looked at him questioningly, "Rebekah will be in town later and she can be a handful."

Elena fidgeted uncomfortably, "Isn't it a little early to be introducing me to your family?

Elijah laughed lightly, "You've already met them, darling. Rebekah won't be a problem. She's coming for a visit to escape Niklaus temporarily. We can spend the day in the French Quarter trying to diminish my credit card limits," he offered.

"Shopping?" Elena smiled.

"Shopping," Elijah agreed.

* * *

"What do you think of this one?" Elena asked as she twirled around in a red silk dress in a shop on Bourbon Street.

Elijah sat across from the dressing room as he admired his mate looking carefree and more like her human self.

"You look stunning. We'll take this one as well, Lia," he said, looking over at the lady helping them.

Lia smiled, grabbing an identical dress and adding it to the bags of items to be purchased.

"I think that's enough clothes for the next couple of lifetimes," Elena said as she exited the dressing room in her normal clothes.

"If you say so, darling," he said as he handed his credit card to Lia, "Everything on this and please keep it on file for the future if she wants to purchase anything else."

"Right away, Mr. Mikaelson."

Elena looked at the pile of bags, feeling overwhelmed, "I feel that this was all a little unnecessary now."

"Nothing is ever unnecessary when it comes to you, Elena," Elijah said as he stood and took her hand, "Where would you like to go now?"

"Let's go home," Elena said, pulling him towards the door.

Elijah grabbed her bags with his free hand and they made it towards the door of the shop.

"Not leaving already, are you?" Rebekah's voice flitted from the entrance, "I was hoping to go shopping with your little Petrova copycat."

Elijah's jaw ticked, but he ignored his sister's barbs, "Elena and I were just finishing up, actually. Maybe tomorrow."

Elena sensed Rebekah's growing anger and quickly tried to appease her, "I don't mind a few more shops, Elijah. It would be fun to have some familial bonding."

"Perfect!" Rebekah explained, her anger seeming to dissipate.

Everything seemed to be going fine. They had exhausted almost all the clothing stores in New Orleans.

Elena and Elijah were grateful that they were at the last store; their feet would have been blistered if it were possible.

The girls perused the racks of the vintage clothing store, both sets of their eyes falling on a retro dress. They both rushed to it, gawking at its simplistic beauty.

Elena picked it up first, holding it against herself as she showed Elijah, "What do you think? Too old fashioned?"

Elijah smiled, "Not at all, I think it's very becoming. I myself really seemed to enjoy the fifties."

"Oh, please," Rebekah scoffed, "She wasn't even alive for the fifties. If anyone should buy it, it should be me."

Elena looked offended, but smiled gently, "If you want it Rebekah, you can have it. It would probably look better on you anyway."

Rebekah grabbed the dress from Elena, stalking towards the dressing room. When she emerged, the dress was a disaster. It was too tight in all the wrong places; it wouldn't even zip up the back.

"Perhaps they could let it out, slightly?" Elijah suggested.

"What are you saying? Are you calling me fat?" Rebekah was outraged, "Do you think your little doppelbitch would look better? Fine, she can have it!" Rebekah stripped off the dress with vampire speed and threw it at Elena. Rebekah was back in her normal clothes and out of the door before Elena could even blink.

Elijah followed her out, leaving Elena in the store, "What exactly do you think you're doing, Rebekah? All of this over a dress?"

"Oh, shut up, Elijah. It's not about a dress! I can't understand what your's and Nic's obsession with the Petrova women is all about. She is still nothing, Elijah. She has no reason for existing other than her blood. And now that she's a bloody vampire, she isn't even worthy of hearing your words!" Rebekah exploded, staring at Elijah as they made a spectacle on the sidewalk.

"Rebekah, I have already made this very clear to Niklaus: I will not tolerate any anger or malicious actions towards Elena."

"Why are you protecting her?" Rebekah screamed, anger getting the best of her as she headed back to the shop, "I'm going to rip her heart out and make you watch."

Elijah whooshed in front of her, blocking her path "Are you challenging me? Elena is my _mate_. I will do any and every thing to ensure her protection." Elijah said darkly, pinning his sister against the brick wall of one of the French Quarter's buildings.

"You're pathetic," Rebekah spat, "Both of you," she ripped his hand from her throat and haughtily walked away from the shop and that perfect retro dress.

* * *

"I would've never touched that dress if I knew it would be a problem," Elena sighed, putting away her new clothes in her closet.

Elijah sat on her bed, watching her curiously, "Are you really trying to say that this was your fault?" Elijah said incredulously, "My sister has been known to throw tantrums over fall less than a mere dress. She was just looking to start a fight."

"But why? I haven't done anything to her. I saved her life by warning you all at the ball!" Elena gawked.

Elijah got up and went to Elena, taking her face in his hands, "In many ways she is still a child. She will get over this," he placed a kiss on her forehead, "All you have to worry about is being happy and deciding what you'd like to do tonight."

"Rent a movie?" Elena suggested, looking up at Elijah.

"Sounds wonderful."

* * *

_So it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard; we're gonna have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, everyday. You and me…everyday._

Elena was curled against Elijah's side, her head on his chest. _The Notebook_ had seemed like a trivial thing to watch, but far be it from him to deny her what she wanted. She had long since settled into a deep sleep on Elijah. Not wanting to disturb her by getting the remote, he continued watching the tedious romance movie alone.

The more Elijah thought, the more he realized that he and Elena were a lot like Allie and Noah. They both wanted something worth living for and Elijah, like Noah, had realized that he wanted the girl and worked towards that at all costs. Elijah would do everything in his power to get Elena to fall in love with him, but he would never force it. If she decided that she just wanted to be his companion instead of his lover, he would understand that.

Elena had started to stir against him as the movie was almost over. She opened her eyes for the final minutes.

_I think our love can do anything that we want it to._

He looked down at her to see her looking up at him, tears filling her beautiful brown eyes.

"I think I love you, Elijah," she said in a small but sure voice.

Elijah took a second to register what she was saying, but once he did, he pressed his lips gently against hers before breathing out, "I love you, my sáwol."

**_Please R&amp;R!_**

**_-Grace_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! I'm so sorry for the late update. I hope you're all excited for this chapter. I think it's my longest yet. Thank you all for your reviews! **

**Many of you know that my grandfather has been in the hospital for the past week. I'm sad to tell you that he passed away in the early hours of April 8th. My family has decided against a funeral and has opted for a celebration of life within the next few weeks. I'm still grieving, but I'm happy he's no longer suffering. Thank you all for your well wishes.**

Chapter 9

_Six months later_

"Elena Gilbert, I would like nothing more than for you to become Elena Mikaelson," Elijah said, as he began getting down on one knee.

They had spent the entire day parading around the French Quarter enjoying the festivities that were Mardi Gras. The food, the people, the costumes, all overjoyed Elena. Elijah would have never been party to enjoying something as trivial as Mardi Gras, but all Elena wanted was to be among humans for the past few months. She was slowly rediscovering her humanity and Elijah loved that. He loved seeing her fall in love with the atmosphere of New Orleans.

Elijah was kneeling in front of Elena outside of the St. Louis Cathedral at sunset. Elena looked down at him in surprise. After all the fun they had that day, she couldn't imagine a better end to a more wonderful day.

Elijah produced a black box from the inside pocket of his suit, "Elena Marie Gilbert, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Elijah opened the little box, exposing a halo style ring. It was a lapis lazuli set with smaller white diamonds around it. It was the most beautiful ring Elena had ever seen.

She smiled, holding out her left hand to him, "Yes, Elijah!"

He took her hand and placed the ring on her third finger, then picked her up and placed a kiss on her lips, "I love you, Elena. More than anything else in the world."

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him as if her life depended on it, "I love you, too," she said it like a promise against his lips.

* * *

"We'll have to call Caroline, you know," Elijah said as he sat in his study with Elena by his side, "She'll want to be a part of this."

"Hmm?" Elena said, looking up from her phone.

"Caroline. Wedding. Planning," Elijah said, carefully.

"Oh, right."

Elena hadn't talked to Caroline since the night of her transition. The thought of inviting the blonde to her wedding made her nervous and excited. She hadn't had any other real companionship other than Elijah for almost the past year.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Elena," Elijah said gently, "I just thought her presence might make the wedding more enjoyable for you."

"Is that what you're worried about?" Elena put down her phone and turned to face him, "I wouldn't have agreed to marry you if I thought it wouldn't be _enjoyable_. I love you, Elijah. And I could think of another enjoyable thing we could be doing right now," Elena winked at him as she took his book from his hands and straddled his lap, pressing her lips firmly against his.

Elijah moaned against her mouth, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her closer. He felt her unbutton his shirt and run her hands down his chest. He crushed his lips to hers, smirking when she gasped against his mouth. Taking advantage of her surprise, his tongue snaked into her mouth, exploring every inch as she thrust her hips gently against him.

"Elijah," she moaned, moving her fingers to his belt.

Elijah abruptly stopped, grabbing Elena's hands and pinning them at her sides, "Elena, I thought we had agreed to wait until our wedding night."

"No," Elena said slyly, "You agreed amongst yourself to wait until then. I was just a citizen in a _dick-_tatorship."

Elijah sighed, picking her up and removing her from his lap, "Elena I am still a man of honor," he said as he got up and paced the room, "I will not deflower you until you're mine to deflower."

Elena snorted, "_Deflower_? How old are you, again?"

Elijah stopped pacing to look at her, "I am still older than you and I would like to uphold certain traditions, Elena. It's not right to have relations with someone you're not married to."

"I thought those traditions only applied to humans," Elena muttered, then louder she added, "Why do you have to be such a gentleman, Elijah? Are you even attracted to me?"

Elijah was across the room in a flash, pinning her against the wall with his hands on her hips, "How in the world could you think I'm not attracted to you?" he asked huskily, trailing his mouth down her neck, "I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire existence. You are mine, Elena," he pulled away from her before he lost control. "I am a gentleman because you deserve that much from a man."

* * *

"Caroline should be arriving sometime tomorrow with Niklaus and Kol," Elijah casually said over breakfast the following day.

"What about Rebekah?" Elena nervously asked.

"She has not been invited, nor will she be. I believe Kol to be relatively harmless; Niklaus and myself should be able to keep him in line should it come to that."

"Esther? Finn?"

"Also invited, however they have shown no interest in coming."

Elena breathed in relief, not noticing she has been holding her breath.

"Your family has been invited as well, darling. Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric. I have even extended the gesture to the Salvatores. It's about time Damon got his car back, don't you think?" Elijah asked, a smile playing at his lips.

"Damon probably won't want to see me after what I did the last time I saw him," Elena confessed.

Elijah looked at her questioningly until she explained her rage-induced actions of almost ripping his heart from his chest.

Elijah chuckled, "I have to admit my sweet Elena, no humanity suits you where the Salvatores are concerned," he took her hand from across the table, "However, I would prefer that you keep it on for the foreseeable future. I can't have my wife to be trying to kill me and the wedding guests."

Elena looked down in shame, "I never meant to do those things," she said softly, "I was just so happy to be free of everything. No one was telling me what to do or who to be or what to feel. I finally felt like the Elena I was before my parents died."

"Elena, do you feel like you're free here? Am I hindering you in any way?"

Elena smiled at him sweetly and squeezed his hand, "I feel a different kind of freedom when I'm with you. I feel like I'm a completely different person. I left my human life behind me and I'm ready for this life with you and _no one else_."

Elijah was at her side in an instant, picking her up and kissing her with a passion she had only ever dreamt about. His tongue traced her lower lip, asking for access to her mouth, which she opened eagerly. Their tongues wound together as he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer. Her arms snaked around his neck and in a flash she used him a leverage to hoist herself up and wrap her legs around his waist. Her fingers tangled in his hair, their lips never separating and never stopping.

Elijah pulled away from her lips, trailing kisses down her neck and stopping right above her carotid artery. His canines elongated, brushing against her soft skin, "Elena…" he huskily moaned, pressing his fangs harder against her skin.

Elena had thrown her head back, relishing in the primal instinct that seemed to take over Elijah. She moaned gently, arching her back and pressing herself harder against him.

He growled, the monster inside of him trying to break free. He wanted nothing more than to pierce her skin and drink her blood before making love to her on every surface he possibly could. He felt her arch against him and combined with the scent of her arousal, it was almost too much. His fangs retracted as he set her down against what his body was screaming at him to do.

Elena whimpered as soon as her feet touched the floor, "Elijah, please…" she begged, looking up at him with her doe eyes.

Elijah turned away from her, knowing he couldn't say what he needed to if she was still looking at him, "We have discussed this. I had a temporary lapse of self control. It won't happen again."

Elena went frigid, "Fine. We're getting married on Saturday, then. I'm not waiting another couple of months," Elijah spun around to face her, surprise etched on his face, "You have two days to get everything ready. I can't deal with this sexual frustration anymore. I'm tired of _waiting_."

"Elena, if all you want is to have sex, then maybe we should rethink getting married at all."

"Oh my God, Elijah, shut up!" She yelled at him in anger, "It's not just about having sex. It's about wanting to finally live and act like a couple in love and sex just happens to be a part of that. I want the whole freakin' romance experience. It's been almost a year and I'm ready," she said and then added softly, "I want to be your mate in every sense of the word. I'm _ready_."

Elijah smiled in genuine happiness as he bent down to place a gossamer kiss on her full lips, "I love you, my sáwol."

Elena kissed him back, smiling against his lips, "Always and forever."

* * *

"Elena!" Caroline's voice echoed through the Compound, making Elijah grimace as Elena flew down the stairs to greet her best friend.

"Care, I've missed you so much!" Elena embraced her friend tightly, not paying attention to the strength she was using.

"Ouch, Elena!" Caroline said as she heard her ribs cracking.

Elena jumped away; putting her hands behind her back and looking down ashamed, "I'm sorry, Care. I'm still learning," Elena mumbled.

Elijah was down the stairs in a flash, taking in the scene. Caroline was uncomfortably rubbing her ribcage. Elena was standing across from her, her doe eyes looking at the ground as they filled with tears. Kol and Klaus were still in the foyer, bringing in all of Caroline's luggage.

Elijah immediately went to Elena, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her close, "Caroline, are you alright?" Elijah asked, genuinely concerned for the blonde's wellbeing.

"I'm fine," she sighed, "Elena just needs to work on that strength of hers. Why in the world is she so strong? She's almost a year old, it should've went away by now."

Elijah quickly explained that he and Elena were mates and how it affected her strength and abilities as Klaus and Kol shuffled in.

"So, just don't pick a fight with her or threaten Elijah and everything should be peachy keen, alright then?" Kol said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Got it," Caroline agreed.

"I'm sure that Niklaus will show you to your room, Caroline. We'll be down for dinner," Elijah said starting to lead Elena up the stairs, "Please make yourself at home until then."

"Never been a problem for me, mate. Blood, women, and food. I'm sure that New Orleans will be more than happy to welcome back the infamous Kol Mikaelson," Kol boasted proudly.

"_Infamous Kol Mikaelson_? Better tell New Orleans to get the stakes ready," Caroline quipped back, making Klaus laugh and Kol snarl.

* * *

"Darling, are you alright?" Elijah asked as he pulled Elena onto the couch next to him in the study.

Elena continued looking down her hands, tears cascading down her cheeks, "I hurt her and I didn't mean to."

Elijah laughed despite himself, making Elena looked up at him in surprise, "Sweet Elena, Caroline is a vampire. Unless you plan on staking her or ripping out her heart, she'll be fine," he wiped the tears from her face, placing a kiss on her forehead, "Everything is fine, my love. I promise."

Elena leaned in to his touch, closing her eyes and snuggling against him, "What would I do without you, Elijah?"

* * *

"So, Kol, how did your escapade go in the Quarter?" Klaus asked slyly as they all sat around the dinner table in the formal dining room of the Compound.

Kol scowled at his brother, "The witches seemed to have talked amongst themselves since the last time I was here. It seems as if my free feeding frenzy has been postponed. The witches have all the locals and a good amount of the tourists on vervain. Have you had any luck feeding in the quarter?" Kol asked Elijah and Elena.

"We normally feed from blood bags," Elijah answered, looking between Kol and Elena, "We have an ample supply in the fridge if you're interested."

"Any other feeding places?" Klaus asked, not excited about the prospect of controlled feeding, "I prefer the hunt, mate."

"Outside of the French Quarter should be more than safe. You and Kol will just have to travel. Caroline and Elena can stay here and plan the finishing touches for the wedding."

Caroline snorted, "Wedding? We have weeks before we need to plan!"

"Actually, we moved up the date," Elena said carefully, looking at her friend, "We moved it to tomorrow."

The blonde practically exploded, "What? You didn't think this was important information to tell me? Oh my God, Elena! We have so much to do!" Caroline screeched, jumping up and pulling Elena with her, "Get dressed, we're leaving now!"

Elena didn't have time to argue before she was shuffled out of the Compound and into the fresh night air of the French Quarter.

* * *

"We need twelve dozen Plumerias delivered to the St. Louis Cathedral at eight in the morning on Saturday," Caroline said through the phone as they sat in a bridal shop hours after closing, "Yes, I'm aware of the cost, I don't care. Just make sure they're there."

Elena had tried on over twenty dresses and none of them was the one that Elena wanted to marry Elijah in.

"Elena?" Caroline called from the store, "I have more dresses."

Elena sighed, all she wanted was Elijah. Her chest felt oddly heavy; she had never been away from him for this long. Elena took the dresses from Caroline and tried them on one by one. After having them all shot down by herself and Caroline, only one remained. Elena took the last dress off of its hanger and shimmied her way into the cream lacey dress.

She gasped at herself as she looked in the mirror. The dress was fitted to her body, showing off all of her curves. The color made her olive skin sparkle and her eyes gleamed.

"Elena, what's taking so-," Caroline stopped as soon as she saw Elena, "Oh my God, that's it, isn't it?"

Elena nodded enthusiastically, tears streaming down her face.

Caroline gave her a tissue from her bag and handed it to Elena, "Don't cry, you'll ruin your dress!"

* * *

Elena crawled into bed in the early hours of the morning, her feet blistered and sore. She had almost drifted into sleep when she heard a rush of air next to her bed. She rolled over and felt a warm body next to her.

"How was shopping?" Elijah asked gently, pulling her into his lap and stroking her hair.

Elena groaned, burying her face in his chest.

"So, I take it you didn't find a dress." He stated sadly.

She looked up at him and placed a kiss on his lips, "Of course I did. I just forgot how exhausting it was to be around Caroline. She compelled the shop owner to let us stay after closing. There was no way I wasn't getting a dress today."

Elijah smiled and kissed her back, pressing her head against his chest, "Get some sleep, my love. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Elena smiled, butterflies going crazy in her stomach, "Yes, we do."

**Please review! I need to know if I should continue or not.**

**-Grace**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thinking of just ending in this in the oncoming chapters. There might only be 2 left. I haven't really gotten the response I've been looking for and I don't want to drag it out if there isn't interest.**

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm hoping for more!**

Chapter 10

Elena awoke to her door flying open and a blur of blonde curls ripping open her curtains.

"Get up, get up!" Caroline sang, excitement nearly bubbling out of her, "We have a long day ahead of us and there's still lots to do!"

Elena groaned into her pillow, reaching her hand out and searching for Elijah to make Caroline go away for a few more hours. She looked up when she didn't find him, "Where's Elijah?"

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, Elena. Everyone knows that," Caroline rolled her eyes at Elena's obvious ignorance for long upheld bridal traditions. She threw simple clothes on the bed and placed a glass of blood on Elena's bedside table, "Come on, Elena. The hair and makeup stylist will be here soon and you still need to take a shower and get ready. I sent the men down to make sure the church was ready, so you don't need to worry about running into Elijah," Caroline made her way to the door, "The guests will be arriving at Hotel St. Marie soon and I have to go meet them and make sure that they get settled in okay. I expect you to be showered and dressed by the time I get back." With that, Caroline whooshed out the door and to the French Quarter.

Elena wanted to enjoy a few more minutes of sleep, but her phone started buzzing. She picked it up and huffed at the message.

_Get up now or so help me I will make this the worst day of your life._

Heeding the threat from Caroline, she got up and made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the water and looked at herself in the mirror. Her dark hair was a mess and she had forgot to take off her makeup from the night before. There were bags under her eyes and her skin was pasty; she looked like a walking corpse.

_How ironic,_ she thought.

She quickly undressed and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water wash away all of her exhaustion and nervousness. She was finally going to marry Elijah and that thought gave her enough strength to get through the day. She was going to be _Mrs. Elijah Mikaelson._ It made her ridiculously giddy and a little antsy.

As soon as she had finished in the shower, she realized her emotions were more erratic because she was hungry. Remembering the cup that Caroline had left her, she retrieved it and instantly felt better after drinking it.

She had just finished getting dressed in the clothes that Caroline had left out for her when a slight knock sounded on her door.

"Come in," Elena called as the door opened to reveal two petite blondes with bags in hand.

"I'm Laurel and this is Vivianna," Laurel said as she motioned to her partner, "You're Miss Gilbert, right?

"Please, just call me Elena. It's very nice to meet you both."

"Well, let's get started," Vivianna said, leading Elena into the bathroom.

* * *

Elena had chosen very simple makeup and a classic up-do that showed off her heart shaped face. The minimal makeup accentuated her doe eyes and her full lips and she knew Elijah would be more than pleased with her choices.

Elena thanked her beauticians and sent them on their way when she heard the front door of the Compound open.

"You're ready, right?" Caroline called from the foyer, "We have two hours before the ceremony and I don't want to be late!"

Elena smiled at herself in the mirror one more time before heading downstairs to meet Caroline, "Of course I'm ready. I'm rarely late; you know that," Elena descended the stairs.

Caroline gasped when she saw Elena, "You look gorgeous! Now let's go!"

Caroline drove Elena to St. Louis Cathedral and ushered her into the bridal dressing room, not wanting her to see Elijah.

"So all I have to do is get dressed, right?" Elena asked Caroline, looking around the dressing room.

"Yes. And try not to fidget so much," Caroline scolded, catching Elena biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Right. Sorry."

Caroline helped Elena get into her wedding dress, making sure everything was perfectly in place, "You look beautiful, Elena!" She said as someone knocked on the door, "Come in."

Jeremy Gilbert opened the door dressed in a black suit, "Elena, wow," he said, looking at his sister.

"Hi, Jer," she said as she rushed over to hug him, being extra cautious to control her strength.

"I have to go check on the flowers, I'll give you two a moment," Caroline said as she left the dressing room.

"I don't know much about tradition, but Bonnie said you're supposed to have something old," Jeremy said as soon as Caroline left, pulling a box out of his pocket, "I was packing up mom and dad's room and came across these," Jeremy opened the box and revealed a beautiful silver hair comb that had light purple jewels embedded in it and it went beautiful with her dress.

"Oh my God, Jeremy, it's beautiful! Can you put it in my hair?" Elena asked as she turned around.

Jeremy placed the comb in her hair, making sure the jewels were showing through her hair, "Mom and dad would've been so proud of you 'Lena. I am, too."

Elena turned to face him and kissed his cheek, "Don't leave Bonnie waiting. I'll have more time to talk after the wedding." Jeremy smiled and left to go find Bonnie.

Another knock sounded on the dressing room door. Elena went to get the door, thinking it was Jeremy, "Jer, did you leave something-" Elena stopped when the opened door revealed blue eyes, not brown ones, "Damon."

"Well, I was invited. And I didn't want to turn up empty handed," Damon said as he handed her a long, skinny black box.

"Damon, you didn't need to get me anything."

"Stefan insisted," Damon assured her.

Elena opened the box to find a silver bracelet that hand dozens upon dozens of small diamonds along its length, "Damon, I-"

He cut her off, "I heard that the wedding was going to be _traditional_," he said the word as if it were diseased, "I figured you already had something blue, my car for example. And I figured little Gilbert would bring something sentimental and relatively new. I didn't think Elijah counted as something old, so I brought this. It was my mother's and I'm sure she would've wanted someone as lovely as you to wear it."

Elena smiled sadly, holding out her wrist and the bracelet to Damon, "Can you put it on, please?"

He quickly obliged, snapping the little silver bracelet into place in her right wrist.

"Thank you, Damon, it means a lot," she said sincerely, "About what happened the last time I saw you, my humanity was off and I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry."

"No apology needed, Elena. I deserved it. We both know that."

Elena gave him a hug, trying to make him understand how sorry she was. He relaxed under her touch and hugged her back carefully.

"I love you, Damon. Thank you for coming."

He inhaled her scent and huskily said, "I love you, too, Elena."

She could sense the growing anger between them, Damon would snap at any moment and she didn't want Elijah to end up ripping his heart out on their wedding day. In an attempt to break the tension that clouded the air, Elena pulled away and said playfully, "You can have your car back now and your credit cards."

Damon smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, "Thank you," he said before heading for he door, "You look beautiful, Elena. Elijah is a lucky man." Damon continued out the door before he let any tears fall. He finally realized that he had lost her. There was no going back now that Elijah had marked her as his mate. And it crushed Damon.

Elena allowed her nerves to settle before looking at herself in the mirror once again. Every thought and every insecurity seemed to slip away. Elijah was waiting for her and she was ready.

"Elena, let's go! The wedding march is starting!" Caroline said, slipping into the room and touching up her makeup with vamp speed. She dragged Elena to the doors of the church and waited until the doors opened and Caroline walked through as her maid of honor.

Elena's butterflies returned, the weight on her chest feeling heavier. She took a deep breath, as she started putting one foot in front of the other. Walking down the aisle, she saw every single one of her friends and family and she couldn't help but smile. She felt complete. Like she'd been waiting her whole life for this very moment. Beautiful flowers adorned practically every inch of the church; the smell was heavenly. Cream and lilac colors were splashed everywhere, making Elena feel like she was at home.

She tried to keep her eyes on the hem of Caroline's lilac dress in front of her, but suddenly found her eyes searching for someone. She looked to her right and saw Kol and Klaus dressed in suits and Elena had to admit they looked dashing.

Right then Caroline took her place on the left side of the alter and Elena's heart stopped. There, in front of her was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Elijah was dressed in an expensive black suit, wearing a boutonniere of a purple Plumeria. His smile was radiant and he had eyes only for her.

Elijah couldn't believe that this magnificent woman was finally going to be his. He loved her more than anything else and to know that she loved him too was the best thing he could ever ask for in his thousand years of life. She was everything that he held close as a human.

No one else mattered at that moment. She wanted to sprint down the aisle and run into his arms. She needed him more than she needed anything. He was her balance, her confidant, and her salvation. Her feet struggled to maintain time with the music; she kept moving too fast.

Before she knew it, she was reaching for Elijah's outstretched hand. He drew her to himself, whispering in her ear, "You look beautiful, my sáwol."

Elena blushed, looking at Father O'Connell as he cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God to join together this Elijah Mikaelson and Elena Gilbert in holy matrimony," the Father said, continuing to go on as Elena zoned out.

She studied every inch of Elijah's face: his straight nose, his deep brown eyes, his unbelievable jaw line. She could stare at him every single day for the rest of forever.

"Elijah, I believe you've written your own vows," Father O'Connell's voice broke through her daydreaming.

_Vows? _Elena panicked. She hadn't written anything and here Elijah was about to say his own.

"Elena Gilbert," Elijah said, taking her left hand in his, "I commit to never leave you, to follow you. For where you go, I shall go, and where you remain, I shall remain. Your family will be my family. Where you die, I shall die, and be buried beside you. I will love you until the end of time. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things, always and forever," he placed a simple silver band on her ring finger, accentuating his words.

Elena's heart swelled. Her mind worked a mile a minute, contemplating what her vows would be. Elijah looked at her with all the love in the world, making her brain turn to mush.

"Elena, would you like to say you vows?" Father O'Connell's said, pulling her from her panic induced state.

"Elijah Mikaelson," Elena started, taking his left hand in hers, "On this day, I give you my heart. My promise that I will walk with you hand in hand wherever our journey leads us. Living, learning, loving together for the rest of our days. I promise to be your ally in conflict, your comrade in adventure, your consolation is disappointment, and your accomplice in mischief. I promise myself to you for the rest of my days in this life," she slipped a more masculine version of her ring onto his finger.

"Do you Elijah take Elena to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Elijah said in a strong sure voice.

"Do you Elena take Elijah to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Elena looked into Elijah's eyes seeing the strength and love he projected for her and her alone, "I do."

"And so, by the power vested in me by the state of Louisiana and Almighty God, I know pronounce you husband and wife. May your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride," Father O'Connell finished.

Elena practically jumped into Elijah's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him as if her life depended on it. He kissed her back just as enthusiastically. He couldn't believe that they were finally husband and wife.

"I love you, Elijah," Elena said as their guests erupted in cheers.

"I love you, too, my sáwol. From now until forever."


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! There is smut, it was unavoidable! ;)**

**I might have decided to keep this story going for a little longer, I have a couple chapters already planned out and I'm very excited for them!**

**My next story might be a Kol/Elena one. I do love Kol. (The original one, not the body-snatching one)**

**Let me know what you'd like to see me write!**

**And thank you all for the reviews! The more reviews I get, the more encouraged I am to write more.**

Chapter 11

The reception seemed to pass quickly around Elena. They had moved to a nearby reception hall to finish their engagements with the family. Elijah never left her side hardly for an instant. He allowed no one to dance with her except family, such as Jeremy, Alaric, Klaus, and Kol. Elena didn't seem to mind being in close proximity to the hybrid any longer. She recognized him as family. Always and forever now applied to her as well. Elijah's family was now her own and she would protect them with her life is necessary.

Toasts, speeches, a very inappropriate one from Kol, and all the formal wedding traditions were established. Elena realized after guests were filtering out that she hadn't been able to dance with her girlfriends. This was her only wedding, her only chance to exhibit her innocence before the night took that from her. And by innocence, she wanted anything but.

"Caroline, Bonnie, wanna dance?" Elena called to her friends, wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

Bonnie rushed to Elena, grabbing her hands and pulling her away from Elijah towards the now empty dance floor. Caroline had ran to the DJ and told him a couple songs to play before joining Elena and Bonnie on the dance floor.

A flirty drum based song started flittering through the speakers and Elena was instantly drawn to the beat. Dancing bravely with her friends, keeping her eyes on Elijah, she moved her hips provocatively, eliciting a slight growl from her husband.

_Go ahead, go way low, where I can do no wrong._

_Got you around my finger like a lonely lover's charm._

Caroline had began putting her hands on Elena, pulling her closer and allowing Elijah and Klaus a good show. Bonnie had pulled Jeremy into the mix and all but ignored her friends.

"Looks like we've got a firecracker on our hands, haven't we, brother?" Klaus asked, licking his lips as he watched Caroline.

"Careful, Niklaus, she _is _dancing with my wife," Elijah cautioned as he watched the erotic display.

"Ah, yes. I wouldn't dream of breaking up your little marriage, it just so happens that there are many _ungentlemanly _things I would love to do to Miss Forbes," Klaus said slyly as he saw Caroline flush a deep red at his words while Jeremy and Bonnie left to go back to their hotel.

The song slowly came to an end and right behind it, another upbeat song started. Elena beckoned Elijah onto the dance floor as Caroline did with Klaus. Both men eagerly obliged, not wanting to miss out on the fun the girls seemed to be having.

_There's a place downtown, where the freaks all come around._

_It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all._

Elena had pressed her back against Elijah, grinding her supple ass against his growing arousal. She heard Elijah growl slightly at her wanton dancing. He had set his hands on her hips, not quite sure how to react to the beat of the music. Classical dancing was more his expertise and this was far from classical.

Elijah had almost reached his breaking point. Having Elena that close to him in such a manner while she was wearing such a form fitting thin dress caused his vampire nature to surface suddenly. Before he could gain control of himself, Klaus had noticed his change of face. He gently led Caroline off of the dance floor with a promise of jewelry and perhaps a shopping spree.

Elijah and Elena were finally alone save for the DJ that was compelled to just play music and have no interaction. Elijah flipped Elena to face him as he trailed hungry kisses down her neck, "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" He asked huskily, allowing his hands to travel up and down the curve of her hips.

Elena smiled, placing her hands on his chest, "What I'm doing to _you_? Do you have any idea what you're doing to _me_?" she accentuated her words by digging her nails into his chest, "I want nothing more than to rip off your clothes and ride you until neither of us can walk straight for the foreseeable future."

Elijah swallowed hard, trying to maintain any shred of self-control he had left, "Well, I take it we should retire to the Compound?"

"Sounds perfect," Elena purred before adding, "You might want to run us there because if I have to wait another minute, this reception hall is going to be reduced to a pile of rubble in a matter of seconds."

* * *

Elijah carried her bridal style through the threshold of the Compound, relishing in one of the last traditions of the night. He stopped in the foyer, looking down at his wife, admiring her and all of her beauty.

"Elijah…" Elena warned, "I'm trying to be patient…"

He whooshed them up the stairs in a matter of milliseconds. The next thing she knew, she was laying on the bed with Elijah poised on top of her with his lips crushed hungrily against hers. She kissed him back before pinning him against the wall in a flash. She tore open his shirt and dragged her nails down his hard, muscled chest. She pushed the remaining clothing from his upper half as she trailed kisses down his chest to the top of his dress pants.

Elijah had them flipped in an instant, Elena thrown against the wall as his hands explored her body, "Are you partial to this dress, princess?" Elena shook her head fast. He smiled and in one swift motion the dress was ripped from her body, revealing only a pair of light blue lace panties. Elijah growled in appreciation as he moved his hands to her naked breasts for the first time.

Elena whimpered gently, arching her back, forcing her body tighter against him. Kicking off her heels, she quickly jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Elijah groaned in approval as her breasts were now level with his mouth. He captured one pert nipple into his mouth, making her moan in satisfaction as she tangled her fingers in his hair and held him tighter against her breast. He kept his hands on her tight ass, hoisting her up further so he could alternate between breasts as she mewled.

"Elijah, please…" He could smell her arousal as she shook slightly against him in anticipation, "Bite me…"

His vampire instincts unintentionally came out at that moment. She looked at him in wonder as his eyes darkened and his fangs elongated. He tried to turn his face, hide himself from her. This was their wedding night, not a feeding frenzy.

Elena took his face in her hands and made him look at her, his vampire nature receding, "Stop hiding, Elijah," she said gently, "I know what you are, what we are. I love you."

At her words, his face changed again. He ran his fangs along her shoulder and her slender neck. He could smell every little thing that was her. The lilac and lilies of her blood, her sweet vanilla skin, and her overpowering scent of arousal. He couldn't hold back any longer. The months of sexual frustration had finally caught up to him. He heard Elena beg a final time before he sank his fangs into her perfect neck.

Elena moaned loudly as her blood exploded over Elijah's tongue. He could taste her innocence in that moment. He could feel her feelings as if they were his own. Her first crush, her first heart break, her pain from losing her parents and Jenna. So much sorrow seemed to fill her until finally a different emotion flooded his mind. _Love_. Love for her friends, her family, _him_. Her love for him seemed to make everything else insignificant. He couldn't stop drinking despite Elena growing limp in his arms.

Still holding her up, he guided her mouth to his neck, knowing she needed it even when she wasn't saying anything. He felt Elena's fangs pierce his neck and his blood slowly being drawn out. In his thousand years alive, he had never shared blood with another person. It was a much different feeling than he expected. It was even pleasurable. Elijah pulled away first, holding the back of her head to his neck and allowing her to replenish the blood that she had lost to him.

Elena finally pulled away, her mouth stained with his blood as she pulled his lips to hers, kissing him as if her life depended on it. Careful not to break the kiss, he carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently. He pulled his lips from hers as he kicked off his shoes and slowly took off his pants and boxers.

Elena stared in awe, taking in Elijah in all of his naked glory. His body would make a Greek God cry tears of jealousy. Unable to just look at him any longer, she reached her arms out for him and pulled him down on top of her. Careful not to put any of his weight on her, he kissed her languidly with growing passion. She could feel his arousal pressed firmly against her thigh and she moaned in anticipation. He slipped a hand down to her panties and maneuvered inside of them.

Elijah teased her slick folds, amazed at how wet she was just for him, "You're so wet, my sáwol," he huskily said against her soft lips. She simply moaned in reply, pressing her hips up, desperately trying to gain more friction. He ducked his head, capturing a swollen nipple in his mouth as he thrust a finger inside her. Elena bucked her hips involuntarily, needing more. He added a second finger, deliciously teasing that special place inside of her as he bit down on her nipple.

"Elijah, please," Elena nearly begged, bucking her hips against him slightly, "I need you inside me."

"As you wish, princess," Elijah complied, quickly disposing of her panties and positioning himself between her legs, "Are you sure this is what you want?" He trailed his mouth down her throat.

She looked at him with her doe eyes, wanting nothing more than to finally be one with the man she loved, "Yes," she said as she pulled him in for a kiss.

Elijah gently pushed himself into her, hearing her breathing increase slightly as the pain began to get to her. He finally came up against her barrier. He placed a loving kiss against her lips and thrust the rest of the way inside of her.

"Ah…" Elena gasped, her eyes filling with tears at the intrusion.

Elijah dare not move yet. He covered her face in kisses and whispered sweet nothings in her ear as he allowed her to adjust to having something inside of her for the first time.

"I'm so sorry-"

He was cut off by Elena grabbing his face and pulling his lips hard against hers as she thrust her hips upwards to meet his. Her one movement had buried his cock even further inside of her. He felt as if she was made just for him. Her walls gripped him like a vice, practically making it impossible for him to move no matter how wet she was. However, that didn't stop Elijah. He gently withdrew and thrust back into her awaiting cunt. Slowly building the pace until he was sure that she was enjoying herself.

"Oh my God, Elijah!" Elena screamed, trying to keep up with his thrusts as she wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her nails into his shoulders.

Elijah tried to keep control of himself, knowing that he could accidently hurt her at any second. He gripped the bed frame, which splintered and crumbled under his intense strength. He reached his hand between their sweaty bodies, seeking the little bundle of nerves that would send Elena into oblivion. As soon as his fingers made contact with her swollen clit, she screamed.

Elijah felt her walls fluttering around his cock in a matter of seconds after starting his assault on her clit; Elena came apart under him as she screamed his name. He relished in her pleasure, soaking it in and basking in it. He captured his lips with hers as he continued thrusting into her, feeling his own orgasm start to surface. Her fangs had suddenly elongated after her orgasm and Elijah bared his neck to her.

Elena bit his neck a little more roughly than she had intended and drew his delicious blood into her mouth. Elijah filled her to the hilt over and over again. Her body was buzzing with post orgasmic bliss as his blood came alive on her tongue. She retracted her fangs from him, quickly flipping them over. She dropped herself down on his awaiting cock repeatedly, enjoying how full and complete she felt when he was inside her.

Using vampire speed, she rode Elijah for all it was worth. Not stopping, never slowing. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down even harder as she allowed the head of his cock to hit the entrance of her womb with every thrust.

"Elijahhh," she moaned, speeding up even more, begging for another release.

He quickly got the message and placed his thumb on her clit and rubbed it in fast, firm circles.

"Elena, I can't hold off much longer," he warned her, keeping on hand on her hip as he pleasured her.

"Then don't!" She practically screamed at him.

Elijah flipped them back over and thrust as hard as he could into her. Her walls were fluttering relentlessly, urging on his own orgasm. He allowed his fangs to drop and forced them in Elena's neck in one swift movement. Elena screamed his name once again, so loud probably the entire French Quarter heard it. She convulsed under him, her tight pussy gushing around his hard cock. And Elijah finally lost control. With one last thrust, he buried his cock as deep inside her as he possibly could as his seed dispersed in her warm and willing womb.

He gently pulled out of her and lay beside her, pulling her close to him. She sighed in contentment, still lost in orgasmic bliss.

"Was it worth the wait?" Elijah asked gently as a smirk played at his lips.

Elena looked up at him and kissed his lips softly, "Well worth the wait. But now we never have to wait again."

Elijah kissed her back, "You're finally all mine," he said in realization. This gorgeous woman, his wife, was now officially his in every single way.

"All yours," Elena agreed, snuggling against his chest before she drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you're all ready for this chapter! I know I am! :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Elena awoke nestled in Elijah's side, his face buried in her hair. A look of worry crossed her face as her stomach felt weird. Elijah felt her tense and immediately woke up.

"What's wrong?" He asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He took in her emotional state and concern clouded his face.

"I think I'm just hungry," she admitted, looking at him reassuringly.

Elijah looked at the bedside clock, "Well it is four in the afternoon and you haven't fed since last night. I'll go make breakfast."

With that he pulled on a pair of sleep pants and whooshed downstairs.

Elena sat in bed a while longer before grabbing one of Elijah's shirts and following her husband. The smell of eggs and bacon greeted her as she walked in the kitchen. She sat down at the informal dining room table and Elijah placed a heaping plate of food in front of her and a large glass a blood. She dug in hungrily before Elijah had even sat down.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so hungry," Elena apologized before downing her drink as well.

Elijah looked at her amused, "I have always admired a woman that could eat. Especially in front of a man."

She smiled sheepishly while he continued to elegantly finish his breakfast. Her stomach growled slightly, eliciting a strange look from her husband.

"Elena, are you still hungry?" He asked, wide eyed.

"It's probably just an effect of all of the nerves I had yesterday. It should go away soon."

Elijah nodded slightly, accepting her words.

She got up and put her dishes in the sink, "I'm going to take a shower, okay? Then maybe we can do something today. I'm sure everyone is tired of being cooped up in the hotel," she said as she headed towards the stairs.

She went up the stairs as normal as she could and then whooshed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her as her stomach began to churn violently. She fell in front of the toilet, emptying her stomach into the porcelain bowl. She heard a knock on the door and groaned, "Elijah, go away. You don't need to see this."

Ignoring his wife's words, Elijah opened the door and went to her. He held her hair back as her head hung over the bowl, "Perhaps you ate too much?"

Elena scowled at him and relented with a quiet, "Maybe." She got up and rinsed out her mouth as Elijah turned on the shower. Elena put her hands above her head and stretched on her tiptoes, hearing her bones snap and pop. Elijah watched in wonder as she undressed her minimal clothing. He scanned her body, his eyes resting on her stomach.

"What?" She asked nervously, her hands fluttering to her stomach, "I just have a food baby. I'm not fat."

Elijah smiled slightly, "I didn't say that you were, my love. I was just admiring."

Elena placed a chaste kiss on his lips before getting into the shower.

He walked to his study, letting his mind wander as he went. He hadn't wanted Elena to miss out on any of the things that a human life could have offered her. He had wanted her to get married, have a family, and grow old with a man she loved. He could only offer her one of those things. In his thousand years of existence, he had never given another thought to not having a child of his own once he had been turned. Elena woke these feelings in him. He wanted her belly to be swollen with his child. He wanted her to experience being a mother.

Cool hands were placed on his neck from behind, pulling himself from his thoughts.

"Miss me?" Elena murmured against the back of his neck.

Elijah shivered slightly, turning around and placing a soft kiss on her lips, "Very much. Was your shower enjoyable?"

"Yes, it was fine," Elena lied easily. She was surprised that he hadn't heard her second bout of sickness.

He took her into his arms feeling her relax instantly as he smoothed her hair. He would protect her from everything. He would make sure that she was never hurt again, regardless of the situation.

An incessant ringing coming from Elijah's suit pocket interrupted their calm. He reached for it and answered quickly.

"Yes, Niklaus?"

_Caroline would like me to ask if Elena is permitted to go shopping in the Quarter with herself and Bonnie today._

Elena nodded gratefully at Elijah, "Elena would be delighted."

_Perfect. I'll send them over right away. Oh, and, brother, Kol and I had a most peculiar visit last night. It seems as if Finn has decided to join our little family again. He requested to have dinner with the family tonight at the Compound._

Elijah stiffened at the mention of his elder brother's name, "That should be fine, Niklaus. I'll make the arrangements for seven."

_Perfect. See you then, brother._

Elijah returned his phone to its rightful place as he looked at Elena, "Are you okay with this?"

"It's fine," she nodded, "He's family now. He should be treated as such. However, if his intentions are anything but honorable, I'm sure you or Klaus have a dagger lying around here somewhere."

Elijah couldn't help but admire his wife's compassion. She was a force to be reckoned with, he must remember that in the future.

* * *

"Elena, what's got you so preoccupied?" Caroline asked as they sat in a restaurant enjoying some drinks and appetizers.

"Are you feeling okay?" Bonnie asked, looked concerned at her friend.

"What? Yeah! I'm fine, guys," Elena denied.

"Well, okay, but we're not done shopping!" Caroline squealed as she triumphantly held up Klaus's credit card.

"Let's go!" Bonnie said enthusiastically.

They both dragged Elena to store after store, occasionally allowing the two vampires to stop for a _snack_. Caroline had convinced Elena to try on a few dresses for _formal occasions_, she reasoned. She was wearing a skintight black dress that seemed to hug her stomach uncomfortably.

_Hmm,_ Elena mused, looking at herself from all angles, _stupid food baby_.

She didn't end up buying anything, much to Caroline's dismay, "This will probably be the only time I'll get his card, Elena! We're supposed to take advantage of it!"

"Just have you and Bonnie spend it," Elena said, "I've got my own original at home with more money than I can probably spend in my lifetime." She suddenly felt dizzy, seeing the store swirl around her. She hurried to the seat in front of the dressing room and practically collapsed on to it.

"Elena?" Caroline rushed to her, concerned as Bonnie followed, "What's wrong?"

"Care, can you call Elijah please? I'm not feeling that great and I think I should go back home for a little while."

Caroline nodded, dialing Elijah's number and speaking to him urgently.

"He's on his way. Do you want me and Bonnie to go with you?

Elena brushed them off quickly, "No, no. It's fine. I think I just need some sleep. You guys go ahead and keep shopping. We'll catch up tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, 'Lena," Bonnie nodded, hugging her friend as Elijah walked in looking frazzled. He went straight for Elena, kneeling in front of her.

"Elena, are you alright?" Worry clouded his face.

"I think I'm just tired. Take me home?"

* * *

Elijah heard Elena start to stir from their bedroom. He could hear her heartbeat quicken as she used her vampire speed to rush to the bathroom. Before he made it to their room, she was once again vomiting the contents of her stomach.

He held her hair back and helped her back into bed, "Would you like to cancel tonight's dinner?"

"No, Elijah. Finn came all this way to spend time with you and Klaus and Kol. It'll be fine. I'm sure you'll hear me if I need you."

At that moment the front door of the Compound opened and Klaus's voice rang through the building, "Finn should be here shortly, Elijah."

"Go. I'll be fine," Elena said, placing her hand on his cheek and giving him a soft kiss.

Elijah hurried downstairs and sat in the living room across from Klaus as Kol searched aimlessly through the book shelves that adorned the walls, "Niklaus, I trust you've brought a dagger just incase our brother poses a threat?"

"Of course. Everything is taken care of, brother," Klaus answered as he cocked his head towards the door, "Speak of the devil."

"I thought I was already speaking to him?" Elijah said, a smirk playing at his lips as a knock sounded on the door. He got up to answer it, meeting the eyes of his older brother, "Finn, how nice of you to join us."

Finn nodded and looked around, taking in the small feminine touches that Elena had littered about the Compound. "Where is the sweet Elena?" Finn asked.

"She's upstairs resting right now. If she feels up to it, she may join us for dinner or drinks later," Elijah answered curtly, clearly upset at Finn's interest in his now wife.

"She has transitioned, has she not?"

"Yes, Finn, you were there when it happened. Don't you remember?" Klaus asked haughtily.

Finn waved his hand in the air as a dismissal, "Mother saw it fit to wipe my memories of that night. I have no recollection after leaving Mother alone with Elena."

"Hmm…" Kol murmured softly, "The terror of our mother seems to know no bounds, especially with her favorite son."

Finn heard a sound from upstairs, other than Elena's heartbeat, "Who is Elena with?"

Elijah looked upset with worry, "She's by herself. She's sleeping."

Finn looked confused, but let it go. He knew he had heard something.

Klaus sensed the tension between his two older brothers and spoke up, "Drinks in the parlor, then? I'm sure dinner will be served soon."

Elijah led them into the parlor and poured them all a generous glass of bourbon. They made idle chitchat until a maid informed them of dinner.

They all sat around the table in the formal dining room. Elijah heard Elena flurry about upstairs, dressing and whatnot. She made her way into the dining room, smiling at Klaus and Elijah and giving Kol a slight squeeze on his shoulder to remind him to behave.

She stopped in front of Finn, "Hello, Finn. It's so nice that you could come," Elena smiled warmly at him as a ripple of jealousy went through Elijah.

"It's very nice to see you, lovely Elena," Finn said, hearing the same strange noise he had heard earlier. His hand stretched out and rested on her stomach, much to her surprise at his forwardness, "Elena, have you been sick lately?"

Elijah was by her side in an instant, placing his hand on Finn's outstretched one, "What are you getting at, Finn?" Elijah darkly asked as Klaus and Kol took in the scene while finishing their drinks.

"I've only been sick a couple times, it just started today," Elena acknowledged.

"Hmm…" Finn murmured, ignoring Elijah's hand and moving his hand in circular motions around her stomach, "Elena, for the sake of knowledge, were you sexually active before your transition?"

Elijah's jar ticked at his brother's question as Elena's eyes went wide with embarrassment. He quickly answered for Elena as calmly as he could, "No. She has never been with anyone except me. And that only started last night."

Finn nodded and removed his hand as Kol interjected, "What's with all the questions, mate?"

"I'm not for sure, but from what I've studied about mates, _before I was daggered,_" Finn shot a pointed look at Klaus, "There are certain perks of the mating process. I had tried to see if Sage was my mate because we were so drawn to each other as humans. The mating bond appealed to me as it did to Sage as well. As the bond grows, the two people begin experiencing pulls to each other. A certain reliance on the other, if you will. The strength is one of the perks of the bond. It will eventually grow into mind sharing and more of an emotional awareness. But that wasn't what attracted Sage to the idea to begin with."

Elena slowly absorbed the information as Elijah and Klaus nodded their understanding. Kol seemed to be thinking of other things, perhaps a mate of his own.

"What exactly was the attraction to the mating bond, Finn?" Elena asked softly.

Finn sighed, slightly annoyed with their ignorance on the subject. If anyone should know about the bond, it should be the two people alive to experience it, "Sage and I always wanted a family. When I was turned into the _monster_ that I am, Sage was expecting our first child. She was always the motherly type as a human. Once I turned her to be like me, the baby was lost. We had no other way of having another biological child. Ayanna heard of our dilemma and sought to fix it, however, no matter what she did, she could not render Sage fertile. That's when we heard of the mating bond. It was almost two hundred years after the miscarriage of our child. It so happens that a mated vampire couple can reproduce, but only once every one hundred years."

Elena gasped, her hand flying to her stomach in shock while Elijah was rigid at her side.

"I believe you're pregnant, Elena," Finn stated.

* * *

**A bit of a cliffy, oops! Please be sure to review! The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter is published!**

**-Grace**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm excited for this chapter and the ones to follow. I hope you all enjoy the little twist.**

* * *

Chapter 13

"Excuse me, what?" Elena was bewildered. She never wanted kids. She never saw the appeal of snot nosed little mutants running around and calling her mommy. She didn't have a motherly bone in her body.

Elijah looked as if someone had told him he had just won the lottery. Everything he wanted for Elena was slowly coming true. He looked at her, wanting to share this newfound piece of happiness with her, but all he saw on her face was disgust.

"Elena?" Finn said softly, "Are you alright?"

Elijah took her hand, imploring her to look at him, "Darling, what's wrong?"

Elena's face twisted into a mask of anger, "_What's wrong?_ I'm dead! I'm not supposed to have children! This shouldn't be happening!"

"But it is," Elijah reminded her gently, "You can finally have what you want."

"What _I_ want? Elijah, I never wanted kids! I don't want the whole white picket fence, house full of kids thing," Elijah visibly flinched at her words, "I thought I was going to die before I turned eighteen thanks to that demonic hybrid over there! Do you really think I gave much thought to an actual human life?"

Elijah fumbled with his words, not knowing how to comfort his wife. Klaus interjected, "I'm sorry, Elena. I truly am, love. But now you have a chance to live a somewhat normal life with my brother."

"As normal as Elijah can be, anyway," Kol muttered slyly.

Elena had Kol against the wall in a second, her hand wrapped around his throat so tight that her knuckles were white, "You will not insult my husband again. Do you understand, Kol? Or do I have to break your neck for you to get it."

"And that would be the hormones," Finn muttered, appraising the scene before him as Klaus and Elijah shot him a dark look.

Elena, not liking that they were talking about her, quickly snapped Kol's neck and ran upstairs, shutting her bedroom door so hard behind her that it seemed to shake the entire Compound to its very foundation.

"Well, that was eventful," Klaus said, surprised at what just took place.

Elijah stalked into the study, pouring himself a glass of bourbon and downed it in one swig. Finn and Klaus followed him, leaving Kol in a crumpled heap in the formal dining room.

"Finn, I hope you understand that I have some questions," Elijah said as he refilled his glass and poured an additional drink for Klaus.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private? I don't feel comfortable answering your questions when Elena can hear us, but she isn't present," Finn said, sitting down across from Elijah.

"The walls are soundproof, Finn. Elena won't hear a thing," Klaus said, taking the drink Elijah had given him.

Finn relaxed visibly at that, nodding at Elijah, "What would you like to know?"

"How long will the child live? Will it age? Will it require blood or other nourishment? How long will Elena carry the child?" Elijah's questions came out so fast that if Finn wouldn't have been a vampire he wouldn't have understood any of them.

"The child should live as long as you and Elena do, it will stop aging once it reaches the age that the older parent was when they were turned. So, in this case Elijah, the child will stop aging at thirty-one. It will gain nourishment from blood and human food, meaning it will survive on either. Judging by the rate of Elena's pregnancy right now, I'd say she'd be with child a month or so," Finn explained.

"Not to point out the elephant in the room, mates, but what if Elena doesn't want to keep the baby?" Klaus asked, genuinely concerned.

Elijah looked down, "I'm not ready to consider that option, Niklaus. She's my only mate. My only chance at having a family of my own."

"Don't want to burst your bubble, 'Lijah, but it's her body and her choice," Kol said as he walked into the study and perched on the arm of the couch, "She's only eighteen. It's perfectly normal for her to be repulsed at the thought of children."

Elijah's jaw ticked, "But she would be carrying my child, Kol. That should be what makes it different."

"She lived the past couple years of her human life being terrified by our family, Elijah. She was forced to transition after that bloody Salvatore killed her. She fell in love with someone she previously thought she despised. Within a year after she transitioned she married you. And now, the night after her honeymoon, she finds out that she's pregnant!" Kol exclaimed, "You're all mad if you think she's going to just welcome the possibility of a child she never thought she could have, let alone wanted!"

Elijah stared at him on the verge of ripping his heart out when Klaus intervened, "As much as I hate to admit that our little brother is right, he is, Elijah. You know that."

"Of course I'm right. I'm the only one in this family who was most recently a teenager. I know how she's feeling," Kol said caringly before quickly adding, "I mean, besides the whole pregnant thing. I have no desire to know how _that_ feels."

Elijah buried his face in his hands, finally accepting his brother's words. He had done this to her. Yes, he wanted a child, but not if it meant losing Elena.

"Finn, how would we go about terminating the pregnancy?" Elijah asked as he looked up at his brother.

Finn gawked at him, clearly upset by the question, "You would readily give up something that ties you closer to your humanity?"

"If I have to choose between having a family or keeping Elena, my choice will always be her. She is my mate. I can't force her to have a child against her will."

Finn nodded, "A witch can make a potion to terminate the pregnancy if that's what Elena wants."

"And it should only be her choice," Kol interjected, "None of you need to try to persuade her from doing what she wants."

Elijah sighed and looked at Klaus, "Niklaus, can you contact your witch? I'd like to have that potion made up incase Elena decides she'd rather not have the child."

Klaus nodded, "I'll give Greta a call in the morning, brother."

* * *

It was late when Finn left the Compound. Klaus and Kol stuck around for moral support for their brother. Elena had been quiet all evening, Elijah didn't even hear her moving in their bed.

"Do you want me to go talk to Elena?" Kol asked suddenly, looking at Elijah for approval, "I'm the closest to her age. She might open up to me."

As Elijah was about to pounce on Kol, Klaus came to the rescue, "I think that's a good idea, Kol. It might help."

Elijah gritted his teeth, but nodded.

* * *

"Elena, darling, may I come in?" Kol said through the door. He heard a muffled answer and quietly entered the room.

It was dark and it seemed to be buzzing with static. Kol knew that Elena was projecting her emotions, trying to ease the burden of feeling them. She sat in a plush chair in the corner of the room, her knees drawn up to her chest as she rocked slightly. Kol went to her, dropping to his knees in front of her.

She let out a startled squeak which quickly turned to anger, "What do you want, Kol?"

He took her hand as he studied her face carefully, "I'm just here to talk, darling. Or listen. Whichever you prefer," he said softly, "I was a teenager once, too. Well, I still am I suppose. I know how you're feeling. I can't imagine being a parent this young and I've managed to have a century of knowledge under my belt."

Elena got up, clearly exhausted with his words and padded to the bed. Kol wasted no time following her and sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She lay her head on his chest, sighing deeply, "I don't want this Kol. I want to enjoy immortality without the human parts attached. But I can't deny Elijah what he wants. What kind of wife would that make me?" She looked up at him with her sad doe eyes.

He felt an unexpected need to protect her, to whisk her away from the heartache that the mating bond and his brother had inflicted upon her. He moved and knelt in front of her, taking her delicate face between his strong hands, "What do _you_ want, Elena?"

"I don't want this…" She said, barely audible as tears began to flow down her cheeks again.

Kol brushed away her tears with his thumbs, "Run away with me, Elena," Kol breathed, watching her face closely for any reaction.

Her eyes widened as her hand flew to her barely-there baby bump, "The baby. I can't leave. Elijah would never allow it."

"Who says he has to know?" Kol uttered, a gleam of mischief in his eyes.

Elena sat in indecision. She bit her lower lip, looking down at her stomach and then at her wedding ring. She couldn't leave Elijah. Not while she was carrying his child, at least. But the pregnancy was the hard part wasn't it? Once the baby was born, she and Elijah would return to their normal happy life, right? _No_. This baby would change everything. He would see her as a mother, a means of procreation. Not his lover or his wife. They would have responsibilities other than their own happiness or urges. They would be responsible for a child for the rest of their existence.

"Elena, darling?" Kol prompted as he stood, pulling her from her dark thoughts, "Do you want to?"

Elena was up in an instant, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Yes," she announced in a strong, sure voice, "Now. Before anything else happens."

Kol had her scooped up in his arms in a second. Taking her to the balcony and leaping from the window. He carried her into the night.

* * *

"Kol has been up there for quite a while," Elijah nervously articulated.

"Elijah, I'm sure your wife is just in need of some solace," Klaus said firmly, "This is a lot to handle for someone so young. She thought her human options were gone. And it doesn't make matters any better when she never wanted any children to begin with."

Elijah sighed, heeding his brother's words, "Would you like to stay here tonight, Niklaus? It's already so late."

Klaus nodded, understanding Elijah's apprehension at being alone with his hormonal, pregnant wife.

Elijah led Klaus upstairs, leaving him to find his room. He approached his bedroom door and knocked lightly, "Elena? Can I come in please?" Elijah waited to hear an answer. He grew nervous, not hearing a single thing on the other side of the door.

"Elena?" He slowly opened the door and walked into the room. He noticed that it was completely empty and it had been for a while. Kol and Elena's scent mixed together and ended at the open window.

"Elena!" Elijah yelled out the open window in fury.

Klaus had appeared in the doorway as soon as Elijah yelled.

"Where's Elena, brother?" Klaus asked sharply.

"He's taken her," Elijah bit out, enraged, "Kol's taken Elena and my child.

* * *

**A cliff hanger again. Oops ;)**

**Be sure to review! **

**-Grace**


	14. Chapter 14

**I understand that a few of you don't like the Kol/Elena thing, but I wanted to provoke Elijah a little. I really love dark Elijah, especially when he's a bit ruthless.**

**Please review! :)**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Kol, we can't run forever," Elena chided gently.

They were sitting at a restaurant almost five hundred miles out of New Orleans in Dallas, Texas. Kol had compelled a car after two hours of running, finally giving into his exhaustion.

"I'm well aware of that, darling," he said confidently, "Elijah will find us eventually and he'll take that little thing you have growing inside you. Then you and I can go about exploring our lives and destinations without a crying little thing disturbing our fun."

"Our _fun_? Kol, you're like a brother to me. Elijah will kill you if he finds us."

"You wound me, darling. But I suppose we'd better get going. I don't want another dagger in my chest any time soon."

Kol paid for their food and pulled Elena out the door and into the car. As he drove, his thoughts got the better of him. He hadn't given any thought to how Elijah would react when he realized Elena was gone and with him no less. Kol had admitted to himself earlier that his intentions in stealing away Elena were less than honorable. He was quite smitten with the young doppelganger. He didn't understand why the mating bond had chosen to bond her to Elijah. His brother was a stick in the mud to say the least. Elena was young and vibrant. She needed someone like Kol to have fun with, to enjoy an affair with. Elijah must have known that. Perhaps that's why he tried so hard to keep him away from her.

"Kol?"

Elena's panicked voice pulled him from his musings, "Yes, darling?"

"I think we're being followed."

Kol cursed under his breath as he looked in the rearview mirror. Sure enough, a black SUV was tailing them, being sure to keep a safe distance behind them.

"How long have they been there?"

"About a half hour. I thought it was just a coincidence, but they haven't turned off yet," Elena said, twisting to look behind her.

"Only one way to be sure," Kol muttered as he floored it. The SUV increased speed to follow them, confirming Elena and Kol's fears.

Kol pulled the car off of the road, the SUV following suit.

"What are you doing?" Elena squeaked, bewildered by his actions.

"Well, I've got to take care of them, darling," he said as he got out of the car and rolled up his sleeves, "Stay here. I'll be back shortly."

* * *

"Greta, is the tracking spell working?" Klaus asked gently as the dark skinned witch said on Elena and Elijah's bed. She was hunched over a map and focusing on Elena's energy.

The witch looked up at him and grimaced, "No. An original is shielding her. There's no way to find her."

Klaus visibly flinched as he heard Elijah's fist collide with Elena's dressing mirror on the opposite wall. Blood poured from the cuts in his hand before quickly healing.

"Get your witch out of my sight before I remove her head from her shoulders," Elijah seethed at Klaus, "She is of no use to me if she cannot locate my wife or the child she's carrying."

"Child?" Greta said sharply, looking at Elijah.

"It's a mating bond side effect. She can carry a child every hundred years," Klaus explained to the curious witch.

"Are you the father?" She inquired to Elijah.

"Of course I am!" Elijah moved towards her, anger raging in his eyes.

"Then I can use your blood to track her," Greta said as she held out her hand and propelled Elijah across the room, "That child is a part of you. It should be much simpler than tracking your mate." Greta beckoned Elijah towards her, holding out a knife, "I'll need your blood."

Elijah took the knife from her and cut his palm, letting the blood drip onto the map. Greta softly said the spell as Elijah's blood moved west and stopped on Texas.

"It looks like they're in Texas. Dallas to be precise," Greta confirmed.

Elijah was on the phone in an instant, talking to a contact he had there. "You should be able to tail them, no problem. Kol is there and the scent of an original should be easy to find."

_No problem, Mr. Mikaelson. We'll leave now. What would you like us to do with the girl?_

"Nothing, just follow them for as long as you can until we get there," Elijah replied in the phone, "This is family business. I'm sure you understand."

_Of course, Mr. Mikaelson. We'll be in touch._

Elijah ended the call, careful not to let his anger show. "Niklaus, please arrange a plane for Dallas. I don't intend on wasting any time."

* * *

Kol arrived back at the car, not bloody to Elena's surprise.

At Elena's questioning looks, Kol explained, "They're working for Elijah. They were sent to tail us until Elijah and Klaus arrived. I've compelled them to stay here and wait for them."

"No bloodshed?" Elena asked carefully.

"Not at all, darling. They won't be a problem. We'll be out of Texas before they arrive."

Elena nodded, accepting his words as Kol started driving again, leaving the vampires in the dust behind them.

* * *

"What do you mean you _let them leave_?" Elijah stood fuming in front of the two vampires he had employed to track Kol and Elena, "I entrusted you with a very simple task and yet you seemed to fail miserably at it."

"They were compelled to stay put, brother," Klaus reminded him sternly.

"Then they should have ingested vervain," Elijah spat, unable to control himself.

"We will next time, we promise," the vampire pleaded with the original.

"Ah, yes, next time," Elijah said as he thrust his hands into either chest of the vampires standing in front of him, "You both have outlived your usefulness to me." With that Elijah removed his hands, effectively removing their hearts as well and let them drop to the ground with a dull thud. He turned to Greta, slightly relieved that the witch had decided to tag along, "We're going to need another locator spell."

* * *

Kol kept driving, only stopping to top off the gas tank when it was needed.

Elena's thoughts traveled to Elijah. How could she leave him behind? What was wrong with her? She knew that she couldn't deprive Elijah of the child. And she had to admit that a part of her was excited. She was so scared that what Finn had told her had just been a cruel joke. A ruse to get her hopes up and hurt Elijah. Elena had turned off that part of her longing. The longing that wanted a child. She didn't want one yet, no. But in time she did. She wanted to enjoy Elijah a little bit more before she brought a child into their lives. She had to be with her husband. She needed his reassurance and love to get through this. She only hoped that he would forgive her.

"Take me back," Elena said softly as she looked at Kol.

He paled at her words, "What? Elena, are you insane? He'll _dagger_ me for what I've done."

"No he won't," she said firmly, "I won't allow it. You've taken me on a road trip to clear my mind. I'm ready to go back home and be with my husband."

"I can't allow that, darling. I'm not getting shoved in a bloody coffin for the next two hundred years."

"Kol, pull over!" She yelled, nausea making her stomach churn violently, "Now!"

Kol stopped on a dime. Elena bolted from the car, barely making it to the grass on the side of the road before her stomach contents forced their way up. Kol went to her side and held her hair, "Elena, are you-" Kol started to say before Elena was behind him in a flash and broke his neck. He fell to the ground and she fished his cell phone out of his pocket and wiped her mouth.

She dialed the number she knew by heart and waited with baited breath as it rang.

_Kol, if you so much as hurt a hair on her head, I will place a white oak stake in your heart personally._

"Elijah?" Elena mumbled through the tears that formed after hearing her husband's voice.

_Elena? Elena, where are you?_

"We're outside of Denver City. Please come get me. I want to go home."

_We're on our way. We'll be there in a half hour._

"Elijah?" Elena asked nervously.

_Yes, dearest?_

"I'm so sorry."

_It's all right; I'll be there soon._

* * *

Elena sat beside the car, not wanting to let Kol out of her sight. She looked like a broken teenager who'd been through hell. Which, in reality, was exactly what she was.

A gray car came down the road as Elena looked up. Her heart leapt in her chest as Elijah jumped out of the car before it stopped. He ran to his wife and gathered her in his arms.

"Elena…" He sighed. He inhaled her sweet scent like a dying man. He had been so scared that he would never again hold her or touch her.

"Elijah, I'm so sorry," she cried into his chest, "I don't know what's wrong with me. Take me home, please! I'll stay with you. I'll have your child," she desperately promised through her tears, "I'll have as many as you want."

His heart broke. He didn't want her to have to decide between him and what she really wanted. He could be happy with just her and her alone for the rest of eternity. He stroked her hair, holding her head close to his chest, "Elena, I want you. With or without children. If you don't want this child, we can wait."

Her doe eyes looked up at him through her lashes, worry creeping into her face, "What if this is the only child I can have, Elijah? What if this is it for us? What if the mating bond is wrong?"

He looked at her, keeping his expression guarded, "Then so be it. I won't risk losing my mate for a child. Even if it is mine."

She took his chin, tilting his face down to meet her lips, "We need to go home, Elijah," she sighed against his mouth as she took his hand and placed it on her budding stomach, "All three of us."


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you all like this chapter! Be sure to let me know!**

Chapter 15

Elena woke up in her bedroom at the Compound, snuggled up to Elijah. There was only a thin glimmer of daylight coming through the closed curtains. She sighed internally, fully knowing that Elijah was aware of her love for the light in the mornings. She heard a slight noise outside, realizing that Finn and Klaus were still in the Compound keeping an eye on her since her and Kol's daring escape. Greta had confined Kol to his room temporarily and Elena wasn't allowed to leave the Compound without Elijah. She had only been back for a day, which she slept through gratefully. She hadn't missed the morning sickness or constant rollercoaster of emotions that had her ranging from undying love to undeniable rage.

She finally wiggled out of Elijah's grasp and padded to the curtains and flung them open. She enjoyed the daylight for a millisecond before she began to burn. Her screams of agony caused the bedroom door to fly open and she was in someone's arms, pushed into the shadows, before she caught fire.

She looked up at her protector, expecting Elijah, but instead seeing the eldest Mikaelson. She looked to the bed, seeing Elijah staring at the scene with widened eyes.

"Where is your daylight ring, Elena?" Finn asked sharply, looking down at her and then quickly averting his eyes as he let her down and handed her his suit jacket to cover up.

Elena blushed uncontrollably as she realized she was only wearing a flimsy tank top that had rode up, exposing her pregnant belly, and a practically see through pair of lace panties. She eagerly took his jacket and covered herself as Elijah was next to her in a second, helping her to cover herself.

She fumbled with her words as she remembered Finn's question, "I-I don't know. I had it on when I went to sleep."

"I removed it thinking it would detour any future indiscretions," Elijah stated firmly.

Elena's hand seemed to act of its own accord as she slapped Elijah across the face as hard as she could muster without incorporating her mating bond strength.

Elijah's jaw ticked slightly, but a smile played at his lips, "As a devout feminist, I refuse to say that you hit like a girl."

Elena huffed at him and left the room, going downstairs as her stomach rumbled.

"It's not wise to take her only form of protection, Elijah," Finn chided sternly, "Her hormones are rampant at the moment. One small thing could cause her to contemplate her life and we both know you wouldn't be happy with that outcome."

* * *

Elena tried to avoid all the windows as she made her way downstairs and it was damn near impossible. She had put Finn's jacket above her head, exposing her legs and ankles to the angry sun's rays that flitted through the large windows of the Compound. She hissed at every burn, knowing that she would love to induce this type of torture on Elijah, just for a second. She finally gave up and whooshed to the kitchen, almost falling over at the use of energy. Her body had been running on reserves since the morning sickness started. The blood she managed to keep down was used by her body for self-preservation. She went to the freezer and pulled out two blood bags. She sat at the table and stuck a silly straw in one of them as she languidly drank while her mind wandered.

From somewhere in the house, she heard the rustling of papers. _Klaus_, she thought, bored. She listened harder and heard the exhausted, angry sighs of Kol as he was confined to his bedroom. And then she heard a little squabble coming for her and Elijah's bedroom. _You go, Finn_, she smirked, knowing Elijah was getting a talking to from the assumed patriarch of the Mikaelson family.

She hadn't noticed that the blood bag had run dry and she quickly speared the second one with her ridiculous straw. She drank slower this time, her hunger diminishing greatly as she savored the flavor on her tongue. Even when she finished that bag as well, she still felt an odd thirst that she hadn't felt in a while. She made her way to the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice. She hesitantly took a sip to confirm her craving. Her mouth watered at the taste and slowly drank. And that's when she felt it.

Elena dropped the glass, hearing it shatter into a million pieces against the marble floors. Her hand fell to her swelling belly and felt her child move for the first time.

Elijah materialized in front of her, panic in his eyes, "What's wrong? What happened?"

Instead of answering, Elena drew his hand to her stomach. His mask of concern slowly turned to one of wonder as he felt his child move under his fingertips. He slowly sank to his knees in front of her, opening Finn's jacket and staring at her belly.

Their child, _his_ child, was moving inside of his mate. His heart swelled with joy as he rubbed gentle circles around the child's kicks. After a thousand years he had finally created a life. A life that would live as long as he did.

Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at Elijah. She could sense how much this child meant to him. She would never do anything to hurt him ever again.

* * *

Finn and Klaus sat across from Elijah in the parlor, awaiting Elena's return from the bathroom once again.

"She seems to be more sick than I would have expected," Finn observed quietly.

"She's still young. I'm sure her body is just trying to adjust as well as it can to the new obstacles," Elijah said gently.

"Nevertheless, Klaus, I would feel much better if you alerted your witch of this situation. She may be a wealth of knowledge where the mating bond is concerned," Finn told his brother firmly.

Elijah agreed, "Perhaps she can tell us an estimate of when Elena will be due as well."

Elena returned, her skin a sickly pale color. She seemed to float back into Elijah's arms, practically collapsing onto him. He held her in his lap, one arm behind her to support her and his other hand resting on her swollen belly. Her eyelids fluttered as she looked at him, "Sorry that I'm so sick," Elena apologized, her voice broken and tired.

Elijah smoothed the sweat soaked hair back from her face, "Greta will be here later to see if there's anything she can do to help you." She nodded gratefully before she drifted into sleep.

"I've observed a few mated couples in my lifetime, Elijah. None of them were ever this sick. The women always seemed to have a motherly glow about them, not a sickly ashen color," Finn told Elijah lightly, "Greta may have answers. It would be wise to get her here sooner rather than later."

* * *

Elijah had moved Elena to the bedroom. She hadn't stirred once during the movement and that deeply worried him. Greta now stood beside the bed, her had placed on Elena's stomach as she hummed witchy nonsense.

She suddenly stopped and looked at Elijah, sadness in her eyes, "Her body's rejecting the pregnancy."

His throat had gone dry as he rasped out, "Why?"

"Her doppelganger blood," Greta said evenly, "It's making her body fight harder to keep the child. The only side effect of the pregnancy should be her hormones, however, she can hardly keep blood down. She's already almost finished with her first trimester and she's only been pregnant for a week. This could be the only time she could ever conceive again."

"What happens if her body succeeds in rejecting the pregnancy?"

"She dies," Greta said flatly, "And there's nothing I can do to save her or the baby."

Elijah looked around for something to break before finally sighing and asking the thing he dreaded the most, "Can we terminate the pregnancy?"

Greta looked down, not wanting to give this almighty original bad news, "It's too late for that. If we tried to terminate the pregnancy, she could die anyway."

Elijah had put his hand on the back of the chair that adorned the corner of their room and flexed his hand in anger, effectively destroying it.

"The baby is strong, though," Greta said, trying to relieve his anger somehow, "She's part witch, like your family was when they were human. She's doing her best to protect her mother at all costs."

Elijah visibly softened at her comment and whooshed to Elena, placing his hand softly on her stomach, "_Her_?" He asked delicately, looking at the witch for confirmation.

"It's a little girl, Elijah," Greta nodded, smiling.

* * *

"Elijah!" Rebekah's voice rang through the Compound.

Finn was down the stairs in a blink, ready to intercept his little sister, "Hello, Rebekah. Elijah and Elena are out right now," he said, turning her back towards the door, "I'll be sure to tell them you stopped by."

"Now wait just a bloody second! I came to apologize for my earlier quarrel with his sweet _Elena_," Rebekah scoffed as she made her way into the parlor, passed Finn, "And I have no intent on leaving until I've seen them."

Finn conceded and followed her into the parlor as Klaus joined them.

"Well, baby sister, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Klaus mocked as Rebekah poured herself a drink.

"I'm not here to see you, Nik. So don't flatter yourself."

"Elena and Elijah should be arriving home soon," Finn said in passing before he went back upstairs.

"Why is he still so moody? Surely he can get a woman to take off her knickers for him," Rebekah wondered as she sat across from Klaus, drink in hand.

"Not everyone is as concerned with sex as you are, Bekah," Klaus stated slyly.

Rebekah huffed in slight amusement, "Let's not make this any worse than it has to be, darling brother."

* * *

Elijah had been careful in allowing Elena out of the Compound. She became exhausted so easily, yet he knew she needed the fresh air. He kept a protective arm around her at all time; he didn't want her to disappear. They were shopping in a quaint maternity store in the French Quarter, the only maternity store in fact. Elijah didn't want to be too far from home just incase Elena went into an early labor or had complications.

Elena held up a soft yellow maternity blouse for Elijah's approval, "What do you think? Or do you think I'll outgrow it before I get a chance to wear it?"

Elijah appraised the worry in his wife's eyes and gently took the shirt from her, "I think it's beautiful." Elena smiled a small smile before adding the shirt to the basket she held on her arm.

They continued shopping until they had a month's worth of maternity clothes, ranging in size. Klaus and Finn had already arranged the nursery in the way Elena wanted. Elijah was too busy taking care of Elena to participate, but he was able to slightly supervise. And he had to admit it was refreshing to hear his brothers bickering about something other than their vampire nature.

Elena and Elijah walked leisurely back to the Compound, enjoying the sights of the French Quarter. Elena stopped suddenly as her hand fluttered to her stomach, "Ooh," she murmured, "Someone's a little excited today."

Elijah placed his hand on top of hers and smiled, "This little girl is full of surprises, isn't she?"

Elena's head whipped up at his words, "It's a girl? Why didn't you tell me?"

He tilted his face to hers and brushed his lips softly against his wife's, "I was waiting for the perfect time. And now seemed to be it."

* * *

Elena and Elijah walked through the threshold of the Compound looking every bit as the couple in love that they were.

"Finally! I thought you two would never get back!"

Elena's face paled as she heard the voice. She gripped onto Elijah's arm tighter as her knees grew weak.

"Rebekah," Elijah acknowledged, "What brought you to New Orleans?"

"I came to apologize to you and your mate," She said, looking at Elena, "But it seems as if she's still a little traumatized from last time she saw Elijah all out of sorts."

"Rebekah, if you came to antagonize her, I suggest you leave," Klaus said as he and Finn walked into the foyer, clearly annoyed with the bickering that flowed into the parlor and up the stairs.

"Oh, bloody hell, she needs three guard dogs now?"

Elena looked at the other female, wanting to diffuse the situation as swiftly as possible, "Thank you for coming. I, _we_," she looked pointedly at Elijah, "Accept your apology."

The blonde smiled, "There we go. Not so hard now, is it?"

A knock on the door caused the groups' attention to go elsewhere. Finn was there in a flash, opening the door to see a very nervous Greta.

"Greta? What is it?" Klaus asked sharply.

"The baby. The witches have learned of the baby," the witch spilled out.

Rebekah looked as if someone had slapped her, "Baby? What bloody baby?"

* * *

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is a bit short, but it's because of where I had to stop it. I didn't want to get into the rest otherwise this chapter would have been ridiculously long.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Elena nearly collapsed in Elijah's arms as she heard what the witch rasped out in terror. Elijah supported his mate easily and looked at Greta, "What exactly does this mean for us?"

"They intend to destroy the child and then consecrate her to the earth in an attempt to gain the ancestors' favor," Greta said softly, regret lacing her voice.

Finn ushered them all into the parlor, wanting Elena to be as comfortable as possible.

"Wait a damned second," Rebekah practically screamed, "What baby are you talking about? Vampires don't procreate!"

"It's an effect of the mating bond that Elena and Elijah share. They can reproduce every one hundred years if they so choose," Finn swiftly explained as he brought a blanket to Elena, who had remained silent in shock.

Rebekah's rage filled eyes flickered to Elena, "So the bloody doppelganger can reproduce, but the oldest female vampire in existence can't? Well, that's just fantastic, isn't it?"

"Oh please, sister, stop acting as if you're the only vampire that wants a family," Klaus scolded her, "When you find a mate, _whenever you find someone to tolerate you for the rest of eternity that is_, then you'll have the same perks."

"Will you stop making me out to be a brat?" Rebekah rounded on Klaus, ready to pounce, "I'm not a brat! If we just shoved a stake through Elena's heart right now, the problem would be solved!"

Elena was up in a second, her forearm pinning the blonde vampire to the wall, "If you ever do anything to hurt this child, _my child_, I will dagger you for the rest of your miserable life. My life and my child's life are not debatable with a selfish, self absorbed vampire whose only pride is being an _original_."

Rebekah swiped her leg under Elena, causing the brunette to fall to the floor. Rebekah's red high heel now sat precariously on Elena's throat, threatening to puncture it at any moment, "If I decide to kill you, I will do so without a second thought," digging the heel in a little further before adding, "However, for some reason everyone seems to want to bend over backwards to try and save your life, which is incredibly annoying!"

Greta, now annoyed with Rebekah's actions, flicked her wrist at the blonde, making her collapse on the ground from a broken neck.

"Retrieve your wife, Elijah," Greta instructed as she pulled out her grimoire, "We have much to discuss."

* * *

"The witches will be moving against you on the full moon," Greta informed them.

Elijah, Elena, Klaus, Finn, and even Kol, whom had been released from his prison temporarily, all sat around the parlor, eagerly awaiting the witch's words.

"How did they even find out about the child?" Finn asked.

"Elena and Elijah were spotted in the quarter today. You don't have to be a witch to see that she's pregnant and clearly still a vampire."

Elena set her hand on her stomach, rubbing slow circles on the exposed skin, "What can we do?"

Elijah looked at his mate, "We fight," he said fiercely, "We have no other option. I will fight for my family until I'm no longer breathing."

"I can put up a spell around the Compound to keep out unwelcome witches," Greta offered, "In the meantime, we have roughly a month to prepare. Which means the baby will be born by then."

"Perfect. But if any of these _unwelcome witches_ make it in here, I'm killing them without hesitation," Kol declared, "I may have held witches in a high regard at one time, but they seemed to cut off my feeding habits and _I don't like that_."

"I am opposed to a fight, especially one against witches, but for my family I will fight," Finn stated firmly, "This child is exactly what this family needs. I will not stand by and watch it be ripped from its mother."

All eyes were on Klaus as he was the last to confirm his loyalty, "What? You all know I love a good slaughter," he smirked deviously as his irises turned a golden yellow.

* * *

"Elijah?" Elena mumbled, "You need sleep. You haven't slept in days."

He couldn't deny his wife's words. The originals had hardly slept since hearing the news of the witches. Greta had assured them all that the witches wouldn't make a move until the baby was born, but Elijah didn't trust that.

"Please, Elijah," Elena's voice begged as she placed her hand against his stubble blemished cheek.

He turned towards her, cradling her body to his as he placed a kiss on her temple, "I'll sleep soon, my love. I just want to make sure you're safe."

She huffed in exasperation, "I have Finn and Klaus here to help me if I need it. And Greta's perimeter spell seems to be working just fine. You, my husband, need sleep if you're going to be of any use later on." Elijah closed his eyes at her words, dark veins creeping under his eyes slowly. She noticed in a heartbeat and slowly disentangled herself from him and slipped on one of his dress shirts, "I'm going to go get you a blood bag; you need food."

Elena danced out of his grip as he reached for her and whooshed down the stairs. Finn sat at in the informal dining room, sipping a glass of blood and looking over the paper.

"You know," Elena started as she went to the refrigerator, "You almost look domesticated sitting there reading your paper."

Finn smirked slightly, "_Domesticated_? I prefer the term comfortable."

She sat across from him after retrieving the blood bags, "Thank you for everything you've been doing lately, Finn. It means a lot." She reached across the table and took his hand, squeezing it softly.

He looked at, startled at her small gesture of affection and quickly shook it off, "You're very welcome, lovely Elena."

Elena got up and whooshed back upstairs only to hear Elijah's soft snores flittering through the closed door of their bedroom. She crept in slowly, leaving the blood bags on the side table before placing a light kiss on his forehead and left as quietly as she came.

She wandered the halls of the Compound, wondering what to do with herself as her husband caught up on some much needed sleep. Rebekah and Kol had left earlier this morning to investigate some witch happenings in The Quarter. Witches had begun getting braver with using their magic, no longer worried about what Marcel would do to them. Kol intended to wring their necks without a second thought, believing that if there were less witches then his brother's child would be safe.

Lost in her musings, she almost ran right into Klaus, "Careful, love. Don't want you popping that belly of yours, do we?" Klaus held her by the shoulders, steadying her from falling.

Elena blushed and was about to brush him off when an idea came to her, "Klaus, would you mind taking me into The Quarter?" She gave him her best puppy dog eyes, "I could really use some fresh air and Elijah's still sleeping…"

"I don't think my brother would be comfortable with me having his pregnant mate on my arm."

Elena resorted to the last trick she knew: flattery, "But who would mess with the big bad hybrid? I'm the safest with you and I just want to stretch my legs a little."

Klaus faltered at her tactics and begrudgingly agreed, "Fine, get your coat. We'll only be gone an hour tops."

* * *

"I'm not quite sure what to do with you, love," Klaus remarked as he and Elena sat in one of the bakeries of The Quarter, "You eat as if you're starving and then just heave it all up without a second thought."

Elena growled slightly as she looked up from her cinnamon roll, "If I had a choice in the matter, everything I ate would stay in my stomach. However," she said, motioning to her stomach, "This little witch has other things in mind."

"Perhaps you're not giving her what she wants?" He regarded her as she devoured the sticky treat.

Elena snorted, "What do you think she wants? Bourbon and steak?" Her stomach rumbled embarrassingly at her statement.

Klaus's eyes lit up with amusement, "Seems like the Mikaelson genes are strong with that one."

Elena just rolled her eyes and set some money on the table for her dessert. She looked at Klaus warily as she stood up, "Are you ready? Or do you want to compel a meal before we go?"

He stood up and headed towards the door of the small bakery, "Ready as always, love. Let's get your little pregnant self back to safety before my brother wakes up." He offered his arm that Elena gladly took for the help of balance.

"You two aren't going anywhere," A voice from behind them said darkly. The bakery door slammed shut as the blinds closed on all of the windows. "That child belongs to us."

Klaus turned around, pushing Elena behind him, and came face to face with a small dark haired woman, "And who might you be, witchy?"

"Sophie Deveraux. And that child belongs to the Coven of New Orleans."

Before Elena could blink, Sophie flicked her wrist at Klaus as he collapsed with a broken neck. Elena rushed Sophie, throwing the small witch off her game as she slammed into a wall. Sophie held up her hand towards Elena making her fall to her knees as her screams echoed off the walls.

Elena lay in a crumpled heap as Sophie approached her, "This child was never yours, Elena. It was always ours." With that, Sophie waved her hand and Elena felt darkness overtake her senses.

* * *

**Please please please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope none of you will continue to be angry with me after this chapter. The number of pm's I got was overwhelming! The events that happened were crucial to the storyline, I'm afraid. And I hope you all stick with me through them!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Elena woke in the dark. She was lying on the ground with her hands bound behind her. Her mouth tasted coppery with her own blood. She had no idea how long she had been here. She wiggled trying to gain purchase on the slick concrete floor beneath her, but to no avail. Her head spun and her forehead felt sticky with blood. _Her own_, she presumed. She tried cataloguing her other injuries, but it seemed useless; there were too many to count.

_Elijah?_ Her panic flooded through her, she tried desperately to connect her mind with his, _Elijah, I need help!_

Footsteps interrupted her thoughts as voices flitted closer.

"Well, what do you suppose we do with her? We can't kill her until the baby is born," Sophie's voice said as she approached the door that separated them.

"I don't care what you do with the bloody doppelganger, just make sure the child lives. I have no desire to wait until another one of my other brothers finds a mate so I can take that child. You can absorb the baby's magic when it's born, I have no desire to deal with witchy tendencies for the duration of my life."

Elena's blood turned cold as she recognized the voice: _Rebekah_. Why was she doing this? Why did she allow her to be taken?

"Is a child worth that much to you?" Sophie seemed to share Elena's thoughts.

"A _child_? No, this isn't just an ordinary child," Rebekah's cold voice dripped with malice, "This child is a Mikaelson. It will be the first child born to the original family. I can't allow that worthless Petrova copycat to be its mother. A Mikaelson deserves much more than a mere copy."

Elena heard Sophie sigh as the door to her prison swung open.

* * *

_Elijah? Elijah, I need help!_

_Elijah looked around, trying to see where he was. It was hardly lit and all he could see was a dark figure huddled on the cold floor. His heart stopped as he recognized it as Elena. He rushed to her, trying to pick her, but his hands passed right through her. He was helpless to assist his mate._

_He assessed his surroundings, finding a small window. He looked out and was met by a mirage of mausoleums and crypts._ Cities of the Dead _was where his mate was and all he needed to do know was wake up._

* * *

Rebekah strode into the mausoleum; looking disdainfully at where Elena laid on the floor, she barked, "Get up! We don't have time for you to lounge around and wait for one of my brothers to show up."

Elena groaned as she tried to get up. He muscles were stiff and her pregnant belly restricted movement even on her good days, "Where's Klaus?"

"Klaus?" Rebekah let out a short laugh, "Why're you worried about him? Maybe you chose the wrong brother, doppelbitch."

Elena took a deep breath to steady herself before she looked evenly at the blonde, "Klaus is family, Rebekah. If you had any sense priority you would realize that."

Before Rebekah could form a rebuttal, Sophie quickly diffused the situation, "Let's move her to another area before your family catches her scent."

* * *

Elijah awoke, gasping for air. His hand flew to Elena's side of the bed, searching for her. When his hand came up empty, his dream came rushing back to him. His mate was in trouble and he needed all the help he could get.

He jumped from the bed and quickly changed his clothes: a designer suit, of course. He slipped on his shoes as he called to his brothers, "Finn! Klaus!"

Finn was up the stairs in a second, "Yes, brother? I believe Klaus and Elena are still out in The Quarter, but I can assist you in whatever you require."

"Something happened. How long have they been gone?"

Finn looked at him, confused, "Two hours at most. Elena said she needed some time out and I saw no harm in Klaus accompanying her. What do you mean 'something happened'?"

Elijah quickly finished in the bedroom and went downstairs with Finn in step behind him, "She came to me in a dream. She said she needed help. I could see where she was, but I couldn't interact with her."

Finn mussed softly as they entered the study, "It must be the manifestation of the mating bond. Where is she?"

Elijah went to his desk and pulled out a map of New Orleans, "She was in the _Cities of the Dead_. I just have to figure out which cemetery is closest to The Quarter and we'll be set to leave."

"St. Louis Cemetery," Finn stated firmly while pointing to it on the map, "That's the closest one. Do you think Klaus is behind this?"

Elijah closed the map and headed to the door, "I'm not sure," he conceded as he picked up a dagger just in case, "Let's not waste anymore time then, shall we?"

* * *

"Elijah!" Elena's voice was raw and broken. She had been screaming for what seemed like hours, but it must've only been twenty minutes. Sophie had restrained her slightly with magic to allow Rebekah to handle her with more ease. However, the magic seemed to wear off every five minutes, regardless of the strength of the spell that Sophie inflicted.

"Can't you make her shut up?" Rebekah whined as she half carried, half dragged Elena further into the cemetery, "She's going to rupture my eardrums with her incessant screaming."

"I'm trying," Sophie huffed, "The magic isn't holding. The child is fighting it off before it can take full effect."

"The sooner you take the baby's magic, the better."

Elena struggled against Rebekah, finally throwing her head back, which connected with Rebekah's face with a sickening crunch.

"You little bitch!" The blonde gasped as she dropped Elena and her hand went to her nose.

Elena took off, breaking the ropes that held her wrists as she began weaving through the crypts as fast as her legs could carry her. She didn't trust her vampire speed since she hadn't fed since earlier that morning. The sun was setting as she ran towards what she thought was the exit; she knew it was only a matter of time before Rebekah caught up to her. She had no idea where she was going and she couldn't risk calling out.

_Elijah, if you're there, please help me. I can't keep running anymore,_ Elena thought desperately.

A wrought iron gate appeared in the line of vision and a sigh of relief passed through her lips. She continued running, eager to meet the end of this nightmare.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rebekah's voice sounded behind her.

Elena spun around and held her position. She hadn't come this far to be roped back in by a jealous original.

"We need to keep you hidden," the blonde said as she grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her roughly towards herself.

Elena ripped her arm from her grip and jumped away from her, "I'm not going anywhere with you. This baby is mine and Elijah's. You're not taking her away from us."

Rebekah let out a vindictive laugh as Elena's eyes widened in response, "You think I want to take this child from my brother? My my, you _are_ stupid! I don't want this child, a Mikaelson child, to be around such a pathetic excuse of a mother!"

Elena's mouth gaped in surprise. Was she really that bad of a person? Was she too worthless to be around her own daughter?

"No, you're just jealous. You're jealous because you have no mate and you can't stand anyone else being happy when you're miserable!"

Rebekah dragged Elena towards herself once again and let out a malicious whisper, "You will never see Elijah again, Elena. I will rip this child from your stomach myself if I have to. I promise that. You're not a Mikaelson. The only mother your child will know will be _me_." With a twist of her hands, Elena's neck was broken and she allowed her to fall to her feet.

* * *

"I can't hear her," Finn stated as Elijah followed him into the cemetery, "There's only a faint scent and it smells as if there's more than one female present."

"I have a feeling that a witch did this, brother," Elijah said, squatting on the ground, running his fingers along the ground before holding them up to his nose, "I can smell another original, it must be Niklaus."

Finn stared as Elijah got up, "I smell nothing of Klaus, brother. I only smell females."

"We have no time to argue, Finn. We must hurry," Elijah finished as he whooshed along the path, following the scent. Before either of them knew it, they were outside of a tall white mausoleum. Elijah ventured inside and was hit by the overwhelming smell of not only his mate, but her blood as well.

Anger coursed through him as he struggled to keep his composure. Whoever did this to his mate was going to pay. A price that just may include their life.

"Elijah," Finn started as he put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "We should keep searching. The blood is still somewhat wet. She could be around her somewhere."

Elijah nodded curtly, accepting his brother's words as he walked stiffly back towards the door, "Her scent picks up here, and now it's very heavy with the scent of an original."

"And a witch," Finn added, "None of our family would work against Elena of their own free will. You know that, Elijah."

"I thought I knew that, but you were right," Elijah acknowledged firmly, "There is no trace of Niklaus. There's only the scent of females."

Finn looked down, knowing what this meant, "Elijah, we need to hurry and find your mate. If what we both think is true, we don't have much time."

Elijah whooshed from the mausoleum, following the scent until it began to get stronger. Finn was on his heels, making sure they weren't followed. Elijah saw two figures close to the gate of the cemetery and recognized them immediately. He saw the smaller of the two being dragged back towards the heart of the cemetery as his vampire hearing picked up the words being said.

_"__You will never see Elijah again, Elena. I will rip this child from your stomach myself if I have to. I promise that. You're not a Mikaelson. The only mother your child will know will be _me_."_

Elijah's anger flared up again as he watched his mate fall to the ground. He whooshed to the pair, stopping in front of the blonde vampire as he put on a relaxed demeanor, "Hello, sister."

Finn was close behind as he appraised the scene.

"E-Elijah," Rebekah stuttered, not expecting to be caught, "It's not what it looks like."

"Pray tell, dear sister, what does it look like?" His calm was making Rebekah nervous, "Because it certainly looks like you've kidnapped my wife and our unborn child."

"Elijah!" She seems appalled at the thought, "I would never do such a thing. Nic was working with the witches. He wanted to use the child as a new way to make hybrids now that Elena's a vampire. I was protecting her!"

Elijah looked at his sister in pity, knowing that she was lying, "So, it has nothing to do with Elena not being a _Mikaelson _by birth?" Rebekah cringed at her own words being used against her, "You're not intending to take _my_ child from my mate and myself?" He circled her with deadly intent in his brown eyes, "You don't want assume the position of my child's mother?"

"Elijah, please," Rebekah begged, her blue eyes glistening with tears, "This was what was best for our family. Elena will never be part of it. She's a _doppelganger_. A mere copycat of Tatia."

"Tatia was nothing more than a girl caught between Niklaus and myself," Elijah stated, not allowing his sister's barbs to get to him, "Tatia had no compassion. No love outside of what her suitors could offer her. She had no concept of trust or anything of the like."

"Oh, please! You're better than her! You're an original!"

Elijah stopped his circling to stand in front of Rebekah. His hand wrapped around her throat and squeezed roughly, "Your abuse in your pride of being an original is despicable, Rebekah. Yes, we can use our lineage as threat to fellow vampires and the supernatural alike. However, when you discredit my relationship with my mate, I must draw the line," he removed his hand from her throat, "But what you've done is unforgivable. It would take many lifetimes to even begin to gain mercy for this incident. Not only have you kidnapped my mate and broke her neck, you've also plotted with Sophie Deveraux to take my child from me." Elijah produced the dagger from his suit pocket.

Rebekah's eyes widened in terror as she saw the glint of metal, "Elijah, please don't! I can't be daggered again. Elijah, I'm your sister!"

With her last words, Elijah forced the point of the dagger straight into her heart. Her body fell to the ground as Rebekah turned an ashen grey and veins appeared all over her once flawless skin.

He looked at her with regret as he spoke softly to her still form, "You may be my sister, Rebekah, but Elena is my mate."

* * *

**I hope you all understand now! ;)**

**Be sure to review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, we're nearing the end of our story! We probably only have one chapter left as well as an epilogue. If you'd like me to post a couple 'outtakes' from the story, be sure to let me know! They will be added after the epilogue and titled as such. **

**Also, smut warning! There wasn't nearly enough in the story, I'll try more in my next one. ;)**

* * *

Chapter 18

"_Phasmatos Oculacs_," Sophie said firmly as Klaus's body appeared in one of the previously empty crypts on a makeshift alter.

Finn had found Sophie and demanded his brother's whereabouts. After little convincing, she unveiled him after seeming to hide him for his own protection. Elijah had taken Elena back to the Compound to regain her strength after what happened, leaving Klaus and Finn to deal with Rebekah's body.

"Thank you," Finn said as Klaus gasped awake. Ignoring his brother, he continued, "Do you know where Kol is? Or if he was in on this little shenanigan?"

Sophie shook her head, "Kol went to The Bayou to check out a lead on werewolves. That's all Rebekah told me."

Finn accepted her answer and helped Klaus down from the alter and led him towards the door of the crypt. But before they made it out, Klaus rounded on Sophie, "I will never forgive your kind for this," he spat angrily, "What did Rebekah promise you in return for the child? _Freedom_?"

Sophie looked down, ashamed with herself, "She told me I could have the baby's magic if I helped. That's all."

"If I have my way, you won't have any magic _left_," Klaus sneered at her as he allowed Finn to lead him from the crypt.

After they had gone, Sophie collapsed onto the dirt floor. She was thoroughly disgusted with her actions. She wouldn't even care if they took her magic. She didn't deserve it.

* * *

Elena awoke gasping for air and held her eyes closed. Her hand flew to her neck and massaged it fiercely as her memories of what happened only hours before came flooding to the forefront of her mind.

Rebekah had tried to kidnap her to steal the baby. _Elijah's_ baby. She had made her feel like a worthless human all over again. Maybe she couldn't be a Mikaelson after all. Rebekah took away her ability to defend herself, and by extension, her child.

Before she could start her actual pity party, she felt warm hands on her face, "Elena? My love, open your eyes," Elijah's voice sounded like honey; so full of love and compassion. She could feel that she was in the Compound, their bedroom to be exact. She could feel the soft sheets around her and a light one on top of her.

Her eyes flittered open and twin brown orbs met her gaze. "Elijah…" her voice was hoarse from screaming, yet she had much to say, "What happened? Where's Rebekah? How did I get here?"

"Shhh, dearest," he stroked her hair from her face, "Rebekah has been dealt with. Finn and I came as soon as you told me something was wrong."

Elena looked confused, "I told you?"

"You reached out to me with your mind," he explained swiftly, "The mating bond has now extended to _hearing_ each other when we're in need. Or so I presume."

"Oh…" Elena sighed thoughtfully. That explains why he found her. She felt Elijah place his hand on her stomach and only then did she realize her lack of clothing. She shot into sitting position as she wrapped the sheet more tightly around herself, "Where are my clothes?"

"They were torn and extremely dirty. I figured you'd like to be more comfortable," he offered.

She nodded, lying back down. She looked at her wrist and noticed the rope cuts were still visible, "Why haven't I healed yet?"

"Greta was here earlier to examine you. She explained that while you're pregnant, your vampire _perks_, for lack of a better word, are hindered. You will heal as a human heals."

"Then how am I still alive? A human just doesn't heal from a _broken neck_."

"Ah, that's one of the loopholes," he smiled as he rubbed soft circles on her pregnant belly, "If you weren't pregnant with our little witch, we wouldn't be having this discussion right now. She saved you. She managed to use enough magic to heal you without harming herself. However, she had to leave the minor cuts and bruises alone in order to survive."

Elena's eyes filled with tears. Her unborn baby saved her. She dropped her hand on top of Elijah's and pulled him to her. "Don't let me out of your sight again. I couldn't even begin to think of what I'd do if I lost our daughter," she pressed her lips firmly to his and kissed him for all it was worth.

"That will never happen, princess. She's strong and stubborn, just like her mother," he eagerly returned her kiss and smiled.

* * *

"How was the business in the Bayou, brother?" Klaus asked as they all sat around the formal dining room table, enjoying their dinner.

"Misleading," Kol said in between bites, "The werewolves aren't even aware of the vampires ruling The Quarter. They were exiled by Marcel generations ago. And here I was lead to believe that they were involved with a witch somehow. No doubt Rebekah's doing to get me to leave The Quarter."

Elijah nodded to his youngest brother and then addressing Finn, "I presume you've taken care of our sister and the witch?"

"We saw no reason to execute Sophie," Finn hurried along with his words when he saw Elijah's eyes glint with distrust, "She only did it because of a promise Rebekah made her. She was not acting of ill intent on her own."

"She was just a pawn to use for what Rebekah wanted, brother," Klaus added as he took a sip of his wine.

"I see," regarded Elijah, his mask not showing any hint of anger as he swirled his bourbon in his glass, "However, if she steps out of line again, heads will roll."

"Hopefully just the witchy ones, eh, Elijah?" Kol joked, trying to lighten the mood as Elijah grimaced in response.

Finn looked at Elena, an attempt to move the conversation along, "How are you fairing, lovely Elena?"

Elena smiled a small smile, "Besides feeling four months pregnant, I'm okay. Today has been long and I'll be grateful to fall back into bed."

Elijah took her hand and rubbed his thumb across the back of it slowly, "You're welcome to go to bed anytime you'd like, my love. I don't want you overexerting yourself."

"I have no problem waiting, Elijah," Elena said sweetly, her eyes clouding with something he hadn't seen since their wedding night which now seemed like so long ago, "I'd much rather go to bed with you."

Elijah swallowed dryly as he tried to maintain control, "Well, since we've all finished, perhaps it would be smart to retire early in light of today's _events_." They all nodded in agreement as they went their separate ways.

Elijah had scooped Elena into his arms as soon as everyone was out of sight. He whooshed them to their bedroom and gently set Elena on the bed. He hovered over her as he stroked her hair from her face, "Now what's gotten into you, princess?"

She flipped them in a millisecond, now sitting across his hips, "Well, I have this affliction…" she started as she bit her bottom lip.

"Affliction?" His eyes danced with amusement as his mouth quirked slightly, "Do go on."

"I'm afraid you've caused it."

Elijah smirked and put his hands on her waist, "And what exactly are the side effects of this…_affliction_ you speak of?"

Elena giggled slightly and ground her hips against him, "It makes me undeniably, irresistibly, and unbelievably… _horny_."

At her last word, Elijah ripped the clothes from her body, leaving her open for his viewing pleasure. She gasped slightly and leaned down to kiss him. His lips worked passionately against hers, allowing her no respite. He knew exactly what she needed and he was going to give it to her.

He pinned her under him and placed butterfly kisses down her chest, making a path to her swollen belly. He stopped there and gave it a little extra attention as he beamed knowing a life he created was there. His mouth traveled lower, stopping right above her mound. She squirmed under him, not content with his teasing. He placed kisses on her upper thighs and she mewled in desperation.

Much to her pleasure, he finally lowered his mouth to her clit. He sucked it into his mouth, flicking with his tongue as he gently pushed two fingers inside of her tight entrance. Elena practically flew off the bed as she tangled her fingers in his hair and held him against her wet pussy. His efforts caused her walls to flutter around his invading fingers as he hit that special spot deep inside of her. She bucked her hips in response, the coil in her stomach getting ready to break at any moment.

Elijah felt his mate was nearing her completion as he coaxed her further, "Cum for me, princess. Let me taste you."

"Elijahhh!" She screamed as her orgasm washed over her. Every nerve ending from her head to her toes was hypersensitive. He lapped gently at her slick folds, drinking every drop of moisture she offered him. She pulled his mouth roughly to hers and enveloped him in a yearning kiss. She quickly rid him of his clothes as he focused his mouth on her neck, leaving a trail of searing kisses in his path. She took her time tracing his muscles under her fingertips, feeling how they moved beneath his skin.

She opened her eyes and gazed lovingly at her mate, "Elijah…"

"Yes, dearest?" His sultry voice muffled against her neck.

She bucked her hips slightly at him, "I need you."

Elijah smiled and lined up the head of his cock with her warm entrance, "Anything for you, princess," he thrust in to her delicately, almost losing it as she moaned beneath him. Her tight walls clamped down on his member painfully hard, but that didn't hinder his movements in the slightest. He thrust into her repeatedly as she writhed in pleasure beneath him.

Her hands rested on his shoulders as her long legs wound around his waist. She nuzzled her face into his neck as pleasure overtook her again and again. Elijah knew just how to please her until she turned to jelly in his arms. Her lips danced across the crook of his neck as his veins sang to her. Before she had realized what she was doing, her fangs elongated and she plunged them into Elijah's neck. He shuttered, but didn't protest as she drew his blood from him.

Her walls started the telltale fluttering of her impending orgasm. He picked up the pace and thrust into her waiting cunt at vampire speed. He pierced her neck with his fangs and drank hungrily as her walls clamped down on his cock harder than before. She screamed his name in ecstasy as her warm fluid coated his cock, coaxing him to his own release. With one final thrust, he buried himself to the hilt inside her as his cum was forced deep inside her.

He rolled off of her and pulled her to his chest. Their skin was slick as they lay entangled with each other, panting slightly, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of how your body reacts to mine," Elijah said softly as he trailed his fingers down her hips.

Elena nuzzled closer to him and sighed against his skin, "You'd better not. We've only had sex twice. We still have a lifetime left."

"Or two," he amended with a smirk as he pulled her on top of his hips.

She giggled and kissed him with building passion, "We'd better get started then."

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

Elijah and Elena lay back on the bed, catching their breath, the morning sun drifting through their window and scattering onto the bed.

"That was amazing," Elena breathed as she curled into his side.

He smiled, stroking her damp hair back from her face, "Are your _side effects_ quenched for now? Or will we be required to stay in bed all day?"

"I believe they are quenched temporarily," she blushed, letting her hand fall to her stomach, "She seems to be happy that we're happy."

Elijah sat up and placed both of his hands on his mate's swollen belly. He felt his child kick enthusiastically at his touch and he smiled as if it was the best thing in the world.

"I think she likes you," she murmured, looking at the wonder on her husband's face.

He ducked his head and kissed her stomach gently, letting his lips linger on her tender flesh.

* * *

It seemed as if hours passed before the couple finally made it out of their room. They padded down to the kitchen and Elena joined Kol and Klaus in the informal dining room as Elijah made her a late breakfast. Klaus seemed to have a devious smirk plastered on his face as Kol tried desperately to look anywhere but at Elena.

Finally fed up with the awkward silence, Elena huffed, "What's your guys' problem?"

Kol scratched his head as he looked away, "Ah, nothing, darling. We just, uh-"

"What my brother is so eloquently trying to say is that, perhaps, we should look in to sound-proofing yours and Elijah's room," Klaus cut in, saving Kol from his awkward statement.

Elena paled and then flushed with embarrassment, "Oh…"

"Oh, what?" Elijah said as he brought in Elena's breakfast and sat next to her.

Klaus smirked at his elder brother, "We were just discussing you and your mate's amorous activities last night and this morning."

Elijah stiffened slightly, "I believe that's none of your business, Niklaus."

"Actually, brother, it is slightly when that's all anyone in the Compound can hear. Finn checked into a hotel last night to escape," Klaus informed them.

"Anyone in the Compound can hear? I think that the whole French Quarter got an earful of it," Kol muttered.

Elena spoke up as Elijah was about to tell off Kol, "If either of you have a problem with the _noise_ then you are more than welcome to leave," she said as she ate her breakfast, "Or I can just break each of your necks at various intervals throughout the night to avoid these awkward morning conversations," she smiled sweetly at her brother-in-laws.

They both nodded as Elijah smiled wondrously at his mate. Her sharp tongue would be able to keep them in place. She was after all a _Mikaelson_.

* * *

**Be sure to review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**The final chapter! I hope you all like the ending, we still have an epilogue coming as well! Everything is going swimmingly for our lovely couple and I wouldn't like it any other way. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19

_Two weeks later_

"You're due any day now, so don't even think of leaving the Compound," Greta said firmly as she got up from her sitting position on the bed. Elena struggled to follow, but her stomach was in the way.

Elijah reached his mate and helped her sit up. "Thank you for your help, Greta. Would you like us to call you when Elena goes into labor?"

Greta shook her head as she reached their bedroom door, "That's not necessary. I left a tonic with Finn. Once her water breaks, have her drink it. It should alleviate most of the pain she feels."

Elijah nodded and handed the witch her payment. Greta left and he returned to his mate as she was still struggling to get out of the bed.

"Careful, my love," Elijah said as he took Elena's hand and pulled her to a standing position, "I don't want you straining yourself."

She huffed as she waddled downstairs as her husband followed behind her. Elijah couldn't help the smile that came across his face as she struggled with walking. By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs, she was out of breath. She padded the rest of the way to the kitchen and took a seat in the informal dining room.

"Elijah, could you get me a glass of orange juice?" She asked as she leaned back in the chair and put her hands on her ballooning stomach.

He nodded and retrieved what she asked for. He set it on the table and looked at his mate worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"What the hell do you think?" She snapped at him, "I'm physically nine months pregnant! My feet and ankles are swollen, I can hardly walk, and, not to mention, once I finish peeing and make it back to where I was before, I have to pee again because it took so damn long!"

"You might want to control those emotions, sweetheart," Klaus said as he walked into the kitchen, "It's not healthy for the baby."

"If you keep telling me what to do, Klaus, it won't be healthy for _you_," Elena bit out at him as Elijah smiled at her.

He took her hand in his, "Soon your hormones will be back to normal and you can squabble with Niklaus all you want," he said, smirking at Klaus.

"Promises you can't uphold, brother," Klaus gloated, "Little doppelganger won't be able to _squabble_ with me."

"Keep talking, Klaus," Elena muttered as she dug into her breakfast.

* * *

The day went agonizingly slow. Elijah began to carry Elena wherever she needed to go; her ankles could no longer support her weight and it became a strenuous activity for her. He carried her to their room and softly deposited her on the bed as he went to take a shower.

Elena lay there, enjoying the muffled sounds of Elijah's shower. Her mind wandered through her pregnancy: the escape, the acceptance, the kidnapping, and finally, the relaxing. The past two weeks have been hell on her body, but her real reprieve was knowing that her baby was safe. The witches were no longer after her child after Elijah and Kol met with Sophie and were assured that all was well in the community. Elena felt a sense of peace in that fact. She wanted The Quarter to be a safe place for her and Elijah to raise their daughter.

Elijah and Elena had bounced baby names for the past week. They couldn't decide what to choose for such a special child. It needed to be strong, yet delicate. Something that would compliment her in every single way.

The shower shut off and pulled Elena from her musings. She rolled onto her stomach as Elijah got into bed next to her.

"Are you alright, dearest? I know you must be incredibly uncomfortable," Elijah said as she cuddled up to him.

She stretched to press her lips to his and suddenly warm water rushed between her legs. "Uh, oh," Elena said as she struggled to get up.

Elijah looked at her, concerned as he helped her right herself, "What's wrong?" He searched her face for any clue.

She smiled at him as she brought her hand to her stomach, "You might want to call the midwife you picked out," she said as she rubbed her hand in circles, "My water just broke."

He was up in an instant with his phone in hand, talking urgently to the voice on the other line. He whooshed downstairs and was back in a second followed by Finn and Klaus.

"Juliana's on her way, Elena. She'll be here soon," Elijah told her as he sat beside her and held her hand.

Finn handed her the vile he got from Greta and she drank it, "Thank you, Finn," she said before she screamed. Finn looked under the sheet delicately as his face paled.

"I don't think we're going to have time for Juliana to get here," Finn observed.

"Well, none of us exactly know how to deliver a baby, mate," Klaus said, visibly shaken by the thought.

"I helped Sage while she was a midwife before our transition, I might be of help if Elena's comfortable with it," Finn offered as he looked at Elijah.

Before Elijah had a chance to respond, another scream ripped from Elena, "I don't care what you do, just get her out of me!" Finn nodded and went to work under the sheet as Elijah held onto Elena's hand, "I don't know what was in that tonic, but _it's not working_."

Klaus stood by the doorway, unsure of what to do in this situation when Finn looked at him, "Nic, go get towels and have Kol help you. I need both wet and dry ones," he turned back to Elena, "You're doing wonderfully, lovely Elena. You'll need to start pushing very soon."

Elena was gripping Elijah's hand so fiercely that she thought she had broken it. More screams echoed through the room as the pressure in her abdomen increased tenfold. Klaus and Kol whooshed the towels into the room and were gone before they even touched the floor.

"Cowards…" Finn muttered as he grabbed a towel that was left. He looked back under the sheet and paled slightly, "I can see the baby's head. Push, Elena!"

Elena pushed, seeing stars flit in her vision as Elijah whispered soothing words to her. Her lower half ached in pain as she listened to Finn's commands. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she screamed. Elena was sure she would never feel such an agonizing pain again in her life and it seemed to go on forever.

"One more push, lovely Elena. You're almost there," Finn stated, trying to ease her fears.

She gave one final push and her ears were met by the shrill cry of a newborn baby. Finn took the child in his arms, cut the cord, and wrapped a towel around it. She looked to Elijah to see him staring back at her.

"You did it, my love," he said softly as he pushed her sweat soaked hair from her face, "_You did it_."

Finn stood up and handed the child to Elena. She held her delicately and placed a kiss on her forehead. Elijah placed his hand on his daughter's cheek, gazing upon her beauty.

"Hello, Cece," Elena smiled softly as she cradled her newborn daughter to her chest.

* * *

*Cece is pronounced Seh-see

* * *

**Please review! **


	20. Epilogue

**This is a sad day for me... The story is over! However, I already have quite a few stories in the works. This story may also be revisited if there's enough interest in 'outtakes'. **

* * *

Epilogue

_Four years later_

"Mommy, can we go into The Quarter tonight?" A little girl of four came rushing into the kitchen. Her dark curls were bouncing around her pale face. Her blue eyes shown as bright as her uncle's and, sometimes, with the same devilish glint. Cecelia LaRue Mikaelson was the vision of perfect. She was the first born hybrid: a witch, human, and vampire. Everyone who met her, human and supernatural alike, adored her.

Elena looked down at her daughter, "That's fine by me, Cece. We'll just have to wait until your father gets home."

The little girl nodded at her mother and sat on one of the barstools adorning the kitchen island. Elena handed her a cookie before returning to the frying pan on the stove, "Dinner should be done soon, can you go and get your uncles, please?"

The little girl bounded into the foyer and yelled up the stairs, "Uncle Klaus, Uncle Kol, Uncle Finn! Mommy said dinner's almost ready!"

Klaus was the first one to appear. He whooshed down that stairs and scooped the little girl into his arms. "Now what have we told you about yelling, Cecelia?" Klaus mocked scolded her, "We all can hear you just fine."

Cecelia looked up at him from her lashes, feigning innocence, "But, Uncle Klaus, you're getting old. I don't want you to not be able to hear me."

* * *

"Mind if I take the little bug out to The Quarter for awhile?" Klaus asked Elena and Elijah over dinner, "She seems to think that us _old people_ can't handle being up past nine."

Elena laughed and looked at her daughter, "She's got a point, you know. I'm the one that stays up with her every night since you men are sound asleep."

Elijah smiled at her, "Niklaus, that would be a lovely idea. Make sure to have her back at a reasonable hour please."

Klaus nodded as the dinner conversation continued as playful banter.

* * *

Elena lay in bed as she thought of the last four years of her life. She was twenty-two and happily married with a child. Cece was everything she could have ever wished for in a child. She was playful and smart, witty yet tactful. She had the Petrova fire and the Mikaelson attitude; a perfect mix of Elena and Elijah. Elena was grateful for what motherhood had taught her. Yet, she still longed for those nights alone with her husband.

Greta had confirmed that Elena couldn't have any more children. Cece was the only Mikaelson child and it would stay that way for many centuries. Elena had been sad at first, but she didn't wish to go through another pregnancy. _One was enough_. Elijah helped her come to terms with it and they had evolved into wonderful parents for their daughter.

Klaus, Kol, and Finn were infatuated with Cecelia, often bending to her every whim. If it put a smile on her face, they were more than willing to do whatever she asked. Klaus felt a special connection to the little girl because they shared a rarity inherited from Esther; blue eyes were not common in their family by any means. He dotted upon her more than the others.

"Darling? Are you ready for bed already?" Elijah's voice brought her back to the present.

"Hmm? Oh, no. I thought we could have some fun," Elena said as he sat next to her on the bed.

"You realize we haven't had an evening alone in practically four years, right?"

"So let's not waste it," she said seductively as she pulled him down on top of her.

And they continued into their blissful eternity without further interruption from anything supernatural.

* * *

**I hope you've all enjoyed this journey with me. This is hopefully only the first of many fanfics to come. And I ALWAYS promise to finish a story and never leave my readers hanging. I've read so many that haven't been updated in literally years and it makes my poor bookworm heart ache. **

**Please be sure to leave a review on if you'd like 'outtakes' &amp; how you liked the story in general!**

**Always and Forever,**

_**Miss Grace O'Malley**_


	21. Outtakes

**Much demanded, enjoy!**

* * *

Outtakes

_Finn, Klaus, and Kol in the nursery (pre-baby)_

Klaus tried to shove the front bracket of the crib into the back railing. He growled in frustration as the wood refused to fit together.

"Brother, calm yourself," Finn said as he looked over the instructions, "That bracket goes into the front railing of the crib, not the back."

"How in the hell do you tell the front of the bloody crib from the back?" Klaus yelled as he let the wood fall to the ground with a clatter.

"It's simple," Finn demonstrated as he retrieved the fallen wood and easily slid the wood into their right places, "If you're not an arse about it, it works."

Kol sat in the corner of the room studying the box the crib came in, "Is this even the same crib?" He held up the box for his brothers' inspection, "This crib is wood, but the one on the box is made from metal."

"Well, obviously the instructions are universal no matter what material the crib is constructed from," Finn mused as he continued putting the wooden pieces in their rightful places.

"Show off," Klaus muttered while he handed Finn more pieces of wood.

* * *

_Elena and Klaus in the formal dining room_

Elena rushed Klaus, pinning him against the wall as she lifted him off of the ground.

"I won't tolerate disrespect any more, _Niklaus_," she spat at him, crushing his windpipe, "I won't hesitate to rip your heart from your chest and feed it to you. Do you understand?"

Klaus nodded sharply and Elena allowed him to fall to the ground.

Elena's entire demeanor changed in an instant as she offered her hand to help him up, "Would you like some blood?" She asked sweetly, "I wouldn't want my brother-in-law desiccating, now would I?" She walked in to the kitchen as Klaus remained on the floor.

"Bloody psychotic pregnant woman," Klaus rasped out as he struggled to his feet.

"I heard that, Klaus," Elena's voice singsonged from the adjoining room.

* * *

_Elena and Elijah in the nursery (post baby)_

"Do you think she'll ever act like a normal baby?" Elena whispered to her mate as they gazed at their daughter's sleeping form in the crib.

Cece was almost a year old and she had yet to act like a normal child. She hardly cried, she was patient with her feedings, and she had even started walking when she was just seven months old. She was advanced to say the least. She slept through the night as soon as she was born and required less assistance than most children.

"It seems as if she's as independent as her mother," Elijah smirked at Elena and drew her close, placing a gossamer kiss on her lips. The child woke at the sound and held her arms up to her mother.

Elena rolled her eyes as she carefully picked up her child, "And she's as demanding as her father."

Elijah enveloped his wife and child in his arms as the sun began to rise.

* * *

**Review, please!**


End file.
